The Shifter
by Agent Ruby Red
Summary: "Watch you tone with me you mewling quim." he slammed his fist on the glass. I was up on my feet instantly. I slammed my fist on the glass leaving a crack. I opened my mouth and my fangs grew. I hissed. He jumped back in surprise, eyes wide. He cautiously approached the glass again. My black cat ears and tail out. My tail thrashed back and forth in anger. "What are you?" "A monster
1. Character Description

**Agent Red**

**Name:** Ruby Red

**- ****CodeName:** THE SHIFTER

** -****Nickname:** Red, Ruby,

**Occupation:** S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent

**Age:** 23

**Height:** 5'11

**Appearance:**

**Hair Color:** Brown

**Length:** Middle of back

**Style:** Straight, Side Bangs (partially cover left eye)

**Eye Color:** Reddish Brown

**Skin Tone:** Fair, Slight Tan, Pink Lips

**Personality:**

Smart

Fighter

Bit of a temper

Strong- willed

Independent

Brave

Loyal

Motherly

Quiet

Sarcastic

**Powers/Weapons:**

Master Assassin

Spy Training:

Manipulation

Gun Expert

Stealth

Emotion Control

Hand to Hand Combat

Bow and Arrow

Strategist

Throwing Knives

Shape Shifter:

Can Turn into Multiple Forms: Ruby, Rebel, ?

If injured in a form can change into a different form while the injured one heals

Accident in lad gave her this ability

**Bio:**

Hello, my name is Ruby Red, ironic huh, but anyway I'm 23 years old, I'm an agent for S.H.I.E.L.D. I've been working here for five years. A few months after I joined S.H.I.E.L.D. I was helping a friend of mine in the lab where he was working when some chemicals exploded giving me my powers. I was never the same again. Anyway on with the story!


	2. Nightmare

*Third Person POV*

**_"Red could you pass me the green tube please."_**

**_"Sure. Here." Red said as she passed Dr. Anderson the green vile. _**

**_She often went into the lab during break stop chat with him. He was a good friend and was always willing to let Red help him during his experiments._**

**_"Thank You." He took the tube from her hands and poured it into his chemical mixture. But the second the liquid hit the mixture it exploded. Shattering glass and sending Red and Dr. Anderson flying across the room. _**

**_"Owww…what the…what happened?" groaned Red as she struggle to sit up. The chemicals in the air made it harder to breathe. _**

**_Dr. Anderson either ignored or didn't hear her question because he didn't answer, he just stumbled out of the lab just as the emergency doors closed shut. With Red still inside._**

**_Agents having heard the explosion rushed into the hall and found Dr. Anderson collapsed against a wall. Two Agents began carrying him to the Medical Bay._**

**_Red finally managed to stand up. She stumbled to the door. She banged her fist against the glass and caught the attention of the few remaining Agents in the hall. _**

**_ Suddenly her legs gave out because of the lack of oxygen and she collapsed against the glass door._**

**_"Red! Hold on!"_**  
**_"Come on Ruby hang in there, we'll get you out just hold on!"_**

**_"Come on Agent stay with us. Focus!"_**

**_Red's eyelids grew heavy and the Agents voices sounded distant and muffled. She fought to stay awake, but she grew tired. Soon she was unconscious. _**

**_A few minutes later the Agents managed to pry open the door and the moment they did they rushed Red to the Medical Bay. _**

**_But it was too late, the damage was done…._**

**_*Third Person_**_*_

Ruby bolted upright in bed, panting and gasping for air. A cold sweat plastered her brown hair against her neck.

"Oh god it was only a nightmare." Ruby was still shaking, her breathing slowed, but not by much.

`Or a bad memory…` Ruby shook her head to clear the memory, suddenly her earpiece that was on the desk next to her beeped. She quickly picked it up and placed it in her right ear. She pressed the button on the side of it before speaking.

"Agent Red, reporting."

"Agent Red, Director Fury needs you down stairs." An agent said.

"Alright I'll be down in ten."

The earpiece beeped again signaling that the call had ended. Red sighed, took the earpiece off and got out of bed, before making her way over to the bathroom.

***Red's POV***

I placed hands on the counter so my fingers were gripping the ends of the counter. I leaned against my arms and starred at my reflection. My skin was pale and beads of sweat ran down my forehead causing my brown hair to stick to my face and neck.

I sighed when I saw the bags beginning to form under my eyes. I turned the cold water on in the sink and splashed my face with it walking me up completely. I removed my ands from the counter and undressed. I hopped into the shower.

***Third Person***

A few minutes later the water in the bathroom shut off and Red stepped out, a white towel wrapped around her. She blow dried her hair, brushed it, put lotion on, black eyeliner, lip gloss, and her S.H.I.E.L.D. Uniform. She glanced around her room then headed out the door to meet Fury. 


	3. Encounters Of The Godly Kind

***Red's POV***

I had just turned the corner when I found myself walking alongside Director Fury.

"Director." I nodded my head.

"Agent Red." Fury greeted.

"You sent for me, Sir." I asked him as we walked down a hall.

"Yes, I need you to secure all files in the lab."

"Yes, Sir."

"Talk to me, Doctor." Fury said as we turned a corner and walked into the lab.

"Director." Selvig said surprised.

"Is there anything we know for certain?" Fury asks as he continues walking towards Selvig and I order some Agents to carry out boxes with files.

"Take these out side and load them up, I want these out of here ASAP." I ordered the Agents.

"The Tesseract is….misbehaving." Selvig replies as he goes over to a computer screen.

"So put it in time out." I called as I walked over to them.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" Fury asks Selvig ignoring my earlier statement.

"Yes." I called out again.  
"No, it's not funny at all." Selvig say's distractedly as he looks from computer to computer.

"The Tesseract is not only active, she's behaving." Selvig continued.

"Hey don't forget those boxes in the corner, leave nothing." I ordered.

"I assume you pulled the plug." Fury said as they began walking. I ran to catch up with them.

"All files secured, Sir."

"Good, now get the unneeded equipment out and load it up." Fury ordered.

"Yes, Sir." I turned back around, "You heard the man I want the unneeded equipment out of here, NOW."

"She's and energy source we turn the power off, she turns it back on." Dr. Selvig said to remind Fury. "If she reaches peak level…"

"We prepared for this, doctor. Harnessing energy from space." Fury cut him off.

`Say what now..?` I looked at both men confused but didn't say anything.

"But we don't have the harness." Selvig counters as we stopped in front another computer screen.

"My calculations are far from complete. And she's throwing off interference, radiation. Nothing harmful, low levels of Gamma Radiation." Selvig reassures us.

"That can be harmful." Fury states.

"No shit." I said rolling my eyes.

"Where's Agent Barton?" Fury asked changing the subject. I immediately snapped my attention to him when he said Agent Barton. Me and Clint have been best friends for a while, he's like and older brother to me.

"The Hawk?" Selvig scoffs, "Up in his `nest` as usual."

I look up and see Clint aka Hawkeye sitting in his `nest`. I wave childishly and Fury rolls his eyes while Selvig chuckles.

"Agent Barton, report." Fury said into his earpiece. I saw Clint immediately stand up and climb down from his `nest` before walking over to us.

I ran over to him and hugged him. He chuckled and lifted up and twirled me around before setting me back down. I smile at him. And he chuckles again.

"It's good to see you to Red." He ruffles my hair and I pout. Causing him to smile. I smiled back.

"I missed you bro, work is boring without you!" I said exaggerating a little…okay a LOT, but hey I haven't seen him in FOREVER. Clint just rolled his eyes.

"Red, Barton!" Fury snapped. I tugged on Clint's arm playfully and pulled him over to Fury who glared at me but smiled a bit.

"I gave you this detail so you could keep a close eye on things." Fury says as we begin walking …again.

I still held on to Clint's arm. He pulled his arm from my grasp and put it around my shoulders squeezing me a little bit. I squeaked when he squeezed me and he laughed. I socked him in the side and he groaned but didn't let go.

"Well, I see better from a distance."

`Hence the name Hawkeye!` `Duh!`

"Have you seen anything that might set this thing off?" Fury asked, he gestured towards the Tesseract or as I like to call it the giant glowing lego.

"Doctor, it's spiking again." A female scientist says worriedly. Selvig immediately goes over to her and examines her screen.

"No ones come or gone. And Selvig's clean. No contacts, no IM's. If there was any tampering, sir it wasn't from this end." Clint informs Fury as we stopped directly in front of the Tesseract.

"At this end?" Fury questions Clint, turning to look at him.

"Yeah, the cube is a doorway to the other end of space, right? Doors open from both sides." I said Clint smiles at me proudly.

Suddenly the building began to shake and the Tesseract began shooting out small balls of energy.

Me, Clint and Fury stepped away from the Tesseract just as a large beam of light shoots across the room and lands on the other platform at the other end of the room. A portal begins to open, and then there is a large blast.

The beam of light and portal disappear revealing a man kneeling in its place, smoke rising of his clothes, and a strange scepter in his hand. He tilts his head up, a cruel smile on his face, and then he stands up to his full height. He wore some sort of armor in black, green, and gold.

"Sir, please put the down the spear." Fury orders. The man looks at the scepter in his hands then looks back at Fury.

"Holy Shit!" I shout as the man shoots a ball of energy, much like the Tesseract, at Fury, but Clint pushes him out of the way while I jump to the side.

The man leaps into the air and a couple of Agents begin shooting at him, but he pulls out some throwing knives and chucks them into the necks of the nearest Agents.

He then lift's his scepter and blasts the female scientist from earlier. An Agent comes up behind him and tries to shoot him, but the man turns swiftly slicing the Agent across the stomach with the sharp type of scepter.

Agent Barton and me start shooting at him, as well as two Agents behind us. The man turns to us and shoots a ball of energy at us, but Clint pushes me out of the way so the two Agents behind us get hit instead.

`Damn…that's gotta hurt…`

Me and Clint take cover behind an overturned table and start firing at the man.

"Now would be a good time to shift." Clint suggests as he peers over the table and fires a couple of shots before jumping out and running towards the man.

"Rose your up." I closed my eyes as I said this.

My brown hair turned a deep, vibrant red, my eyes turned emerald green, my skin stayed fair. My uniform was replaced with a white flowing dress with gold accents. As well as gold armbands, gold cuffs, and gold strap up sandals that stop below my knees with a band.

I stood up in time to see Clint aim his gun at the man, but he just knocked Clint's gun aside and twist his arm away from his body.

"You have heart." The man said as he placed the tip of his scepter to the center of Clint's chest. Clint's veins along his neck glowed bright blue then turned black before disappearing. Then Clint's eye's turned completely black before turning a startling blue color.

The man releases Clint's arm and took a step back. Clint reholstered his gun and stood at attention. The man smiled in triumph.

"Clint No!" I shouted, but that was a big mistake because the man heard me and turned around. And when he did his eyes widened and he turned away from Clint and began walking towards me.

`Dang it! Me and my big mouth!`

I backed up a bit, but her reached out and grabbed my upper arm firmly. My eyes widened slightly in fear as he pulled me towards him. His face just inches from mine. I swallowed nervously and he smirked at my reaction.

`Damn he's hot! But ***sigh*** he's the enemy so I have to kick his ass.`

"Beautiful." He whispered as he reached out with his free hand and twirled a stand of my hair around his finger. A light pink dusted my cheeks.

"Thanks I try." I say sarcastically. He smiled. And I gave a nervous, but surprisingly normal sounding, laugh.

He let the strand of hair fall from his finger and he traced his finger across my cheek, sending shivers down my spine. I turned my head away at his touch. I heard him give a low growl, then my head was jerked around so I was facing him, my chin held firmly in his hand, so I couldn't pull away.

"No one ignores me." He hissed. I didn't say anything, but held his gaze. I swallowed as he tilted my head up slightly. He looked me in the eyes before glancing down at my red lips. I stiffened. He began to lean forward just when I heard a noise to my right.

"Please don't," the man said as he stood up straight and released my chin and turned to face Fury who was walking away with a briefcase in his hand. "I still need that." he told Fury as-a-matter-o-factly.

"This doesn't have to get any messier." Fury tells the man.

"Of course it does. I've come to far for anything else. I am Loki, of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose." The man now identified at Loki states.

`Glorious my ass, you just tried to kiss me you bastard.`

"Loki…brother of Thor." Dr. Selvig says standing up in realization.

`Loki, Thor…he couldn't mean the GODS Loki and Thor….right?`

"We have no quarrel with you people." Fury says.

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot." Loki retorts.

`Touché.` I stifle a laugh, but Loki heard me ad smirks at me. I stopped laughing immediately and glared at him.

"Are you planning on stepping on us?" Fury inquires.

"I come with glad tidings of a world made free." Loki insists.

"Free from what?" Fury asks as he turns to fully face Loki.

`Yeah, free from what? War, hunger, your computer or phone dying and you don't have the charger….`

"Freedom. Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that in you heart," he abruptly turns around and places the tip of his scepter against Selvig's chest turning him. "You will know peace." He continues.

I inwardly cringed when I saw Selvig's eyes turn black to pale blue.

"Yeah, you say peace I kind of think you mean the other thing."

`No Shit Sherlock.'

"Well then." Loki turns to Clint who swiftly pulls his gun out and shoots Fury, knocking him off his feet.

"No!" I try to run over to Fury, but Loki is still holding my upper arm. "Let. Go." I say in a low voice as I try to yank my arm from his grasp. Instead of letting me go he turns me around so my back is pressed against his left side. His left arm is hooked around my waist, restraining me. I felt his lips graze my ear sending shivers down my spine…again…

"Now, now love none of that. Come quietly and no harm will come to you," he whispers.

My jaw clenches and my hands ball into fists.

"That is unless you provoke me." He said seductively. His lips left my ear and graze my neck. I tilt my head away but that only exposes my neck more. He lightly kisses my neck.

`Aww Hell Nah!`

He doesn't stop.

`OKAY THAT'S IT! THIS MOTHERFUCKER IS GOING DOWN!`

My wings shot out from my back and spread out knocking Loki and Agent Barton over. I turned to face them, my wings still spread out.

If looks could kill Loki would be 20 feet under by now.

"Don't you ever touch me again." I spat, venom in my voice. As my anger increased a gold aura began to encase my body. Loki's jaw went slack as he starred up at me in awe. Then someone shot me.

I dropped to my knees and looked up to see Clint with his gun pointed at me. My heart was crushed, as well as my left wing bone where he shot me, as well as my left side.

"Clint?" I asked my voice breaking as I fought to keep tears from escaping. He simply reholstered his gun and walked past me grabbing the briefcase with the Tesseract on the way out.

I tried to stand up, but my knees buckled underneath me and just before I hit the ground a pair of strong arms caught me and lifted me gently off the ground Bridal Style. I yelped in pain and clutched at my side. I felt myself being pressed against someone's chest protectively.

"I didn't say shoot her!" the person spat angrily at Clint.

` That voice what a second…LOKI!`

"Sorry, Sir, but if you don't mind me saying wont it be easier to take her without her having the ability to fly away." Clint replied as we continued to walk or in my case carried, out the building.

I was losing a lot of blood from my wing and side so I was barely conscious but I was aware of my surroundings. My wing hung limply, the feather's tips brushing the floor and my right hand still clutched at my side.

The cold night air rushed past me as we stepped outside. I shivered and shifted uncomfortably in Loki's arms. He held me tighter and I didn't resist. I was wearing a dress for crying out loud it was cold you cant blame me besides I couldn't run away if I wanted to I was shot remember? TWICE!

"We need these vehicles." Clint orders Agent Hill as we approach the parked S.H.I.E.L.D. vehicles.

"Who's that and why is he carrying Agent Rose?" Hill asked gesturing to Loki as he carried me into the bed of a truck.

"They didn't tell me and Agent Rose don't worry about her. She's fine." Clint replies.

`Yeah it's not like you shot me or anything and now I'm bleeding to death.`

Agent Hill shrugs and begins to walk way, when her radio beeps and Fury's voice comes through.

"Hill do you copy? Barton has turned and has taken Agent Rose hostage, she's injured." Fury says breathlessly into the radio.

Having heard Fury on Hill's radio Clint fires at her, but she does a tuck and roll and lands safely behind a wall. Clint jumps into the car and floors it. Hill comes out from behind the wall and starts shooting at the truck.

"They have the Tesseract! Shut them down!" Fury yells into the radio.

Agent Hill jumps into a car and chases after Clint. Another Agent approaches the hostile vehicle but Loki blasts the car causing it to flip over.

Meanwhile Fury exits the building and jumps into a waiting helicopter.

Hill drives in front of Clint's car so they are facing each other. Hill begins shooting at Clint. Clint starts shooting at her also.

Meanwhile I'm bouncing around unconscious in the freaking truck! Clint you are a terrible driver!

Clint swerves his car and causes Hill to turn and end up driving behind him.

"Ow my wing….Loki! What the hell! GAH!" I smack my head against the side of the truck and fall unconscious…again….

The building finally collapses and Hill is trapped under the ruble. Loki manages to escape and we start driving off road.

Fury flies overhead in the helicopter and starts shooting at the car. Clint swerves the car to avoid the bullets. Loki is about to blast the helicopter but I managed to get up and knock him over.

I scramble off Loki and try to fly but I could barely move my left wing. Fury spots me and tosses down a rope ladder and I try to reach it but Loki pulls me back.

"I said don't touch me!" I socked Loki I the face but he grabs my wrists. I knee him in the stomach but he doesn't let go.

Suddenly Clint swerves the car and Loki falls over letting me go. I quickly grab hold of the ladder and jump off the truck just as Loki stands up and tries to grab me.

I carefully and painstakingly make my way up the ladder and into the helicopter.

"Good to have you back Agent." Fury says laying a hand on my right shoulder as I climb into the helicopter.

I nod at Fury and collapse in a chair. An Agent comes over and fusses over me.

"Director, Director Fury, do you copy?" Agent Coulson's voice came from Fury's radio. "Do you have Agent Red?"

"Yes I have her she is getting medical attention right now. The Tesseract is with a hostile force. I have men down. Hill?" Fury says into the radio.

"A lot of men still under. I don't know how many survivors." Hill's voice says through the radio.

"Sound a general call. I want every living soul not working rescue looking for that briefcase. Fury orders Hill.

"Rodger that." Hill replied.

"Coulson, get back to base, this is a level seven. As of know we are at war." Fury orders Coulson. I looked up when Fury said this.

"What do we do now?" Coulson asks Fury.

Fury doesn't respond and just keeps starring the direction Loki went.

This is not gonna end well…...and the sad thing is I was right.


	4. Form 1

**Agent Rose**

**Name:** Amora Red Rose

**-CodeName:** CUPID

** -****Nicknames:** Red, Rose, Rosie, Angel, Red Head #2 (Tony), Cupid (Tony)

**Appearance:**

**Hair Color**: Deep Red

Length: Middle of back

Style: Curled

**Eye Color:** Emerald Green

**Skin Tone:** Slight Tan, Red Lips

**Personality:**

Selfless

Fierce

Caring

Lovable

Independent

Motherly

Do not make fun of her code name it means certain death

**Powers/Weapons:**

Spy Training

Master Bowman

Wing Manifestation:

Retractable White Wings

Nearly 6ft wing span

Golden Bow and Light Arrows (appear when she strings her bow)

Gold Aura

Form Shifting

**Clothing:**

Flowing White Dress

Gold Necklace

Gold Arm Bands

Gold Cuffs

Gold Thin Strap Up Sandals


	5. Ma'am

***Red's POV***

I watched as the plane carrying Captain Steve Rodgers and Phil landed on the launch pad.

When the planes engine shut off I walked over to it with Agent Romanoff just as the Captain and Phil stepped out.

"Agent Romanoff, Agent Red, Captain Rodgers." Phil said introducing us to the handsome, blue-eyed, blond that stood on his left.

"Ma'am." Captain Rodgers said nodding to the both of us. His eyes lingered on me for a little longer though.

"Hello Captain." I greeted.

"Call me Steve, Ma'am." He told me. I smiled and nodded.

"Hi. They need you on the bridge. Their starting the face trace." Natasha greeted Steve then turned to Phil.

"See you there." Phil said as he walked past Nat to the bridge.

I watched him leave then turned my attention back to the Captain who was starring at me. I cocked my head to the side and he looked away. He began to blush in embarrassment. I smile and laughed gently.

"It was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. I thought Coulson was gonna swoon." Nat told Steve as we walked.

"He did." I chimed.

Steve smiled at me and I smiled back. Nat saw us and winked at me. I rolled my eyes at her.

`God damn he's hot!` I thought as he smiled at me. I got butterflies in my stomach.

"Did he ask you to sigh his Captain America trading cards yet?' Nat asked.

"Trading cards?" Steve asked looking at Nat then me.

"They're vintage. He's very proud." I told Steve as we continued on our way to the bridge.

"Dr. Banner." Steve called out as he spotted Dr. Banner walking around looking lost.

"Yeah, hi. They told me you would be coming." Dr. Banner said as he walked over to us.

"Word is you can find the cube." Steve said

"Is that the only word on me?" Banner asked slightly offended.

"Only word I care about." Steve replied firmly.

"Must be strange for you, all this." Banner said as he gestured to the hustle and bustle of the flight deck to change the subject.

"Well, this is kind of familiar." Steve replied as they started walking. Me and Nat stopped to talk with some Agents.

"Gentleman." Nat said as we jogged over to Steve and Banner.

"You might want to step inside in a minute. It's going to get a little hard to breathe." I said walking over to the edge of the ship.

"Is this a Submarine?" Steve asked peering over the edge of the ship. Me and Nat chuckled knowingly.

"Really? They want me in a submerged, pressurized, metal container?" Banner stated slightly irritated.

The ship slowly began to rise, revealing the previously submerged engines.

"No, no, this is much worse." Banner said. I shook my head with a smile.

We started to higher and higher until we where completely suspended in the air.

The four of us made our way to the bridge where Fury was waiting. Once we reached the bridge Steve and Banner walked around.

"We're at level, Sir." An Agent informed Fury.

"Good let's vanish." Fury ordered.

"Engage retro-reflection panels." Agent Hill ordered.

"Doctor Thank you for coming. " Fury said walking over to Banner and shaking his hand.

"Thanks for asking nicely." Banner said, "So, um, how long am I staying?"

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the wind." Fury reassures Banner, who nodded.

"Where are you with that?" Bruce asked walking towards the railing.

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet, cell phones, laptops, if its connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us." Phil told Banner.

"That's still not gonna find them in time." Nat said I nodded in agreement.

"You have to narrow you field.' Banner said, "How many spectrometers do you have access to?"  
"How many are there?" Fury asked him.

"Call every lad you know. Tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm, basic cluster recognition. At least we'll be able to rule out a few places." Banner said, "Do you have somewhere for me to work?" he then asked. Fury nodded.

"Agent Romanoff, could you show Dr. Banner to his lad oratory please?" Fury asked.

"You're gonna love it, Doc. We got all the toys." Nat says leading Banner down the hall to the lab.

"Agent Red will you show the Captain to his quarters." Fury asked me.

"Yes, Sir. This way." I beckoned the Captain to follow me. We walked down the hall in silence.

After walking for a bit we came to a door and I stopped in front of it.

"This is your room Captain." I said opening the door and reveling a rather bare room with a large bed, a desk with a lamp, and the door that leads to the bathroom, and the closet.

"If you need anything my room is one door down." I pointed to the door at the end of the hall.

"Thank you ma'am." Steve said as he entered his room.

"No problem. Oh and Steve, call me Ruby or Red okay. We're going to be working together soon, so there's no need to be formal." I tell him.

"Yes ma- I mean Red." He said smiling and blushing slightly. I smile at him.

"I'll leave you to get comfortable then. Meet Fury at the bridge when you're done." I said before walking away. I felt his eyes trailing after me.

After I left the Captain to get comfortable I made my way to the cafeteria. When I got there Nat was there eating an apple. Her back was to me so I decided to sneak up on her.

I grinned evilly as I pounced on her back scaring the shit out of her.

"AHHHHHHHHH! OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR RED!" she screamed at me.

"HAHAHAHAHA! You should have seen your face! Oh god that was hilarious." I managed to say between fits of laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever…come here you little!" Nat said surprising me by getting me in headlock and ruffling my hair.

"Damn you Nat I just fixed my hair!" I whined as she let go of me and I fixed my now dishelved hair.

"That's what you get for sneaking up on me." She said as she bit into her apple. I stuck my tongue out at her childishly. And she rolled her eyes at me and smiled.

"So what happened with the Tesseract? I heard from Fury that you were there when Clint was compromised." Nat gave me her famous emotionless look, but it was scary at the same time.

`Damn you Fury!` I cursed in my head.

"Fury called me down to the Tesseract room to clear out the files and equipment. I was walking with Fury and Dr. Selvig when Fury called Clint down from his `nest` and he walked over to us. I of course tackled him in a hug. " Nat rolled her eyes and the corners of her mouth twitched up a bit.

"I walked with Fury and Clint and we went over to the Tesseract it had been misbehaving lately and Fury was concerned that someone had been tampering with it, but Clint told him that it wasn't from this side." Nat nodded knowing that the Tesseract was a portal.

"Suddenly the Tesseract began giving this strange blue energy. Then it blasted out a beam of blue light to the other platform. When we looked up a man was standing there."

"He wore these strange clothes. He said his name was Loki of Asgard. We fought him but he ended up either knocking out or killing every agent in the room besides me, Clint, Fury and Selvig. Clint attacked him while I shifted into Amora."

"When I came out the man placed the tip of his scepter to the center of Clint's chest. His eyes turned black then blue. He stood at attention to Loki as if he was his commander. I yelled out and the man saw me. He grabbed me and called me beautiful he was about to kiss me when-" Nat cut me off.

"HE WHAT!" She roared. Her hand gripped her gun tightly.

"He didn't though. Fury was trying to leave with the Tesseract and Loki saw him. Clint shot Fury and I tried to run over to him but Loki just turned me around so my back was pressed against his chest."

"He told me not to fight and that if I didn't no harm would come to me unless…unless I provoked him." I said nervously looking at the floor. Nat looked about ready to kill she was very protective of me. Me and Clint are family to her.

"He kissed my neck and I got pissed. I spread my wings knocking both him and Clint over. I turned to face his and told him to never touch me again. Then Clint he…he shot me in my left side and my left wing."

A single tear slid down my cheek. Nat's eyes widened at what I said. She immediately pulled me into a hug. She rubbed my back trying to comfort me. We pulled away and I continued.

"Loki picked me up and yelled at Clint for shooting me. " I told her. Her eyes were ready to pop out of her head when I said that. Her mouth was partially open.

"He carried me out side and we got into a car and drove off. Maria chased after us but got stuck in the rubble. Fury chased the car in a helicopter. I managed to get Loki off of me and I climbed up the rope Fury threw down sense I couldn't you know fly."

"Then they brought me back to base, patched me up, and they called you in. That's all I got." I swallowed nervously. I grabbed an apple and bit into it.

"When I see Loki or Clint I'm kicking both their asses." She growled.  
She was really mad and I mean MAD! she went into Assassin Mode which means..RUN BITCH RUN!

"I know you will and I 'll be helping you." I said cracking my knuckles.

"Well I gotta go see what's going on, on the bridge." I told her. She nodded.

"Oh dear god I think Steve is already on the bridge. Phil probably got to him." I said in realization.

"Excuse me I gotta go save Captain America from my highly obsessed father. Peace." I said making a peace sign before running out the cafeteria to the bridge.

Nat shook her head and gave me a small smile as she watched me leave. I ran down the hall and tossed my apple core into a trashcan. I fixed my hair and straightened my uniform before walking out to the bridge. I spotted Phil with the Captain instantly.

"I mean, if it's not to much trouble." Phil asked.

"No, no. It's fine." Steve reassured him.

"It's a vintage set. It took me a couple of years to collect them all. Near mint. Slight foxing around the edges but…" Phil started but I cut him off as I walked into the room.

"Phil stop torchering the poor man." I said as I walked over to them. Before Phil could say anything an Agent cut in.  
"We got a hit, a 67% match. Wait cross match, 79%" the Agent reported.  
"Location." I asked as me and Phil walked over to the Agents desk and looked at his screen.

"Stuttgart, Germany. He's not exactly hiding." The Agent told us.

"Captain." Fury called. Steve turned around to face Director.

"You're up." Steve nods.

"Wait. What about me?" I asked miffed.

"Agent Red your assistance will not be needed on this.." Fury started but I cut him off.

"Not needed! That bastard almost kidnapped me!" I shouted at Fury in outrage.

"I don't think it would be safe for a young lady such as yourself to be present during this mission." Steve said walking in front of me.

My jaw went slack. All the Agents stopped what they were doing and looked at me. Phil held his Breath and Fury froze. Steve swallowed nervously having realized he said something wrong.

"I'm one of this company's top five agents, Captain. I think I can take care of myself." I said through gritted teeth.

"Ma'am I meant no disrespect…" Steve said his eyes wide.

"It's fine, just drop it." I said holding a hand up and cutting him off.

"Alright then. Agent Red, Captain suit up." Fury said clearing his throat.

All Agents went back to work and Phil exhaled loudly.

"With pleasure." I smirked, Steve eyed me worriedly.

~TIME SKIP!~

After my little argument with the Captain I went to my room and got in the shower.

Twenty minutes later I was out of the shower with a towel wrapped around me. I had my undergarments on but I didn't want my hair to get them wet hence why I wore the towel. I was currently styling my hair to go undercover.

I had just finished curling my hair and putting my makeup on when the door to the bathroom opened. I turned around in surprise and slipped on the wet tile.

Just before I hit the ground an arm wrapped around my waist. My arms flew up instinctively. One wrapped around the person's neck and the other on the person chest. My right leg was on his left hip and his left hand had a firm grip on my thigh.

I looked up and my eyes met a pair of bright blue.

`Steve?`

"Steve what the devil!" I said surprised.

Steve looked down and blushed bright red. I looked down and saw my towel had began slipping off. Steve quickly looked back up at me and we both blushed.

My hand gripped his shirt and I slowly brought his neck down. His hand on my waist moved up to the small of my back and brought me closer to him and his grip tightened on my leg a bit.

We both leaned in. My eyes half closed. Our lips brushed against each other's. I felt a spark, fire works went off in my head. I leaned more into the kiss and so did he.

Suddenly he pulled away and helped me up.

"I'm sorry I was just coming in here to apologize for earlier. I don't want you to think I'm taking advantage of you or anything he said." Steve said quickly in embarrassment his face turning bright red as he averted his gaze from mine. He quickly exited the bathroom.

Go get dressed and wait for me in here while I put my dress on." I said before I closed my bathroom door and leaned against it.

My fingers brushed my lips gently and I smiled remembering the sweet kiss. I blushed and tried to clear my head of the thought. But the image of him holding me and his lips brushing mine burned in my mind.

I took off the towel and grabbed my dress that was hanging on the door and got dressed.

miss_mystic_fall...

(I liked this set it aint mine. BTW she wore Blue contacts to hide her reddish brown eyes so people no stare)

After I got dressed I opened the bathroom door and walked out. I looked around my room and saw Steve with his back turned to me. He was facing my desk and I could see over his back that he was looking at my sketches.

"Eh hem." I cleared my throat. Steve swirled around, sending the papers flying everywhere. I laughed at his surprised face. He blushed and mumbled an apology.

"Sorry…I was just waiting for you to come out and I saw them on your desk and…I'm sorry." Steve apologized looking at the floor.

"It's alright Steve you don't have to apologize. I don't mind that you were looking at my sketches." I told him trying not to laugh but failing miserably. Steve smiled and began laughing also. We started to pick up the fallen papers.

"You look really beautiful by the way." Steve said blushing he looked down.

"Thank you Steve." I blushed at Steve. He looked up and saw me blush he gave me a shy smile which i returned.

`GAH! Steve what are you doing to me!`

"Come on Nat's probably gonna strangle us if we keep her waiting any longer." I joked.

We exited my room and went to the launch pad. When we entered the plane Nat was already there waiting for us.

"There you guys are. Come on we gotta go now." Nat said as she closed the hatch.

"Sorry ma'am." Steve said politely. I chuckled and he smiled up at me.

"And what's your excuse?" Nat asked pointing at me. I raised my eyebrow.

"It's called being fabulous Nat, duh." I said as I tossed my hair over my shoulder and sat down, crossing by legs. I saw Steve smirk.

`I wonder when he's gonna bring up the kiss.`

I blushed when I caught him starring at me. I looked out the plane window to hide my face.

***Steve's POV***

I finished unpacking and looked around. I had nothing to do. I had to wait until Agent Red finished getting ready.

"I hope she's not still mad at me for earlier."

`I better go apologize properly.` I thought as I stood up and walked out my door.

I walked down the hall and stopped in front of her door. I knocked and the door slowly opened. I poked my heads inside and saw that no one was in here.

I walked around the room and I saw a bit of light coming from a door in the room. I walked over to the door and opened it.

I saw Agent Red turn around quickly but she slipped and I reacted without thinking. I quickly grabbed her around the waist and her thigh….fuck she only has a towel on.

Her hands flew up and one wrapped around my neck the other she placed on my chest. Our faces were only a few centimeters apart.

"Steve what the devil!" she yelped in surprise.

I looked down and blushed bright red. She looked down and saw that her towel had began slipping off. I quickly looked back up at her and we both blushed.

`She's so beautiful…but I barely know her so why do I want to….`

Her hand gripped my shirt and she slowly brought my neck down and I let her. My hand on her waist moved up to the small of her back and brought her closer to me and my grip tightened on her leg a bit.

We both leaned in. My eyes half closed. Our lips brushed against each other's. I felt a spark the only kind I felt when I kissed Peggy. I leaned more into the kiss and so did she.

Suddenly I pulled away and helped her up.

`Peggy! I can't! No, not after Peggy…`

"I'm sorry I was just coming in here to apologize for earlier. I don't want you to think I'm taking advantage of you or anything." I said quickly in embarrassment, I could feel my face heating up as she pulled up the towel to cover herself more.

I averted my gaze but I could feel her gaze on me. I quickly exited the bathroom.

"Get dressed and wait for me in here while I put my dress on." she said before closing the bathroom door.

I stood there stunned not believing what I had just done.

`Maybe I could…I mean Peggy probably moved on after I `died` right? So shouldn't I? Maybe…just maybe…`

I walked to my room in a trance. I walked over to my bed and plopped down on it.

I sighed and stayed like that for a few minutes remembering the kiss. I pulled out a picture of Peggy from my wallet and looked at it.

She was smiling in the photo. We had been talking after I came back from one of my missions and Howard got a little drunk (when I say little I mean a LOT) and we were dying of laughter at his stupidness.  
I smiled at the memory. A few tears slipped down my cheeks I brushed them away and got up.

I put on my uniform and made my way back to Agent Red's room.

I walked in and saw that the light was still on in the bathroom. I walked over to her bed and sat down. I looked around her room and spotted something on her desk by the bed.

I stood up and picked the papers off the desk. I saw that they were sketches. The sketches were of Agent Romanoff with a man that I haven't seen before, some of just Agent Romanoff, some of just the man, a few of Phil and Agent Hill, some where nature drawings etc.

I looked at one particular drawing where Agent Red was with Agent Romanoff and the man. They appeared to be laughing and having a good time. I noticed that at the bottom of the drawing there was writing in cursive.

Ruby, Natasha and Clint on family outing.

`Oh so that's the man's name Clint….I wonder if he's her….wait why would I care she's not my girlfriend!`

"But I'd like her to be." I murmured.

"Eh hem." I heard someone clear there throat. I swirled around, sending the papers flying everywhere.

I saw it was Agent Red and she laughed at my surprised face. I blushed and mumbled an apology.

"Sorry…I was just waiting for you to come out and I saw them on your desk and…I'm sorry." I apologized looking at the floor.

"It's alright Steve you don't have to apologize. I don't mind that you were looking at my sketches." She told me trying not to laugh but failing miserably. I smiled and began laughing also. W started to pick up the fallen papers.

"You look really beautiful by the way." I said blushing. I quickly looked down.

"Thank you Steve." she blushed. I looked up and saw her blush.

"Come on Nat's probably gonna strangle us if we keep her waiting any longer." she joked.

We exited her room and went to the launch pad. When we entered the plane Agent Romanoff was already there waiting for us.

"There you guys are. Come on we gotta go now." Nat said as she closed the hatch.

"Sorry ma'am." I said politely. Red chuckled and I smiled up at her.

"And what's your excuse?" Nat asked pointing at Red, who raised her eyebrow.

"It's called being fabulous Nat, duh." She said tossing a strand of hair over her shoulder and sitting down, cross by legged. I smirked.

I watched her as she sat down and looked around the plane. I couldn't help looking at her she looked so beautiful.

She blushed when she caught me starring at her. She looked out the plane window to hide her face but I saw anyway.

`This is gonna be a long flight.` I thought laying my head back.

Please comment!


	6. The God Of Thunder

***Red's POV***

I walked around the ballroom with a glass of champagne in my hand. I took a sip a continued to look around for Loki. I stopped walking and leaned against a pillar.

`Where is he? He should be here by now.` I thought worriedly as I looked around but stayed where I was. Then I spotted him.

He was walking down the staircase. He was dressed in a suit. He no longer had his scepter but instead a golden cane, which he flipped in the air and caught it. He caught the end up it and struck a guard, knocking the guy over.

"Target acquired. Permission to engage." I spoke into my earpiece, which was covered by a lock of hair.

"Good. Keep and eye on him, but do not approach. I repeat do not approach." Nat's voice came through

He quickly walked down the steps and grabbed the host of the party and threw him on top of the centerpiece that was in the middle of the ballroom floor. Loki pulls out this odd device and a strange noise like knives came from it. Loki forced it down onto the man's eyeball and the man started screaming.

The people in the room started screaming and running outside. A Loki let go of the poor man and walked to the open doors that led outside. He walked past the pillar I was now hiding behind but he didn't see me. Yet.

When he stepped outside his suit was replaced by his Asgardian clothing but he had gold armor on top, as well a horned helmet.

Police sirens grew louder as they approached the building. Loki simply lifted his scepter and blasted the police cars.

`What is he doing?` I thought as I watched him from behind the door of the building.

"Kneel before me." Loki commanded as he duplicated himself trapping the scared party guest in a circle. They didn't kneel.

"I said KNEEL!" he shouted, I jumped slightly in surprise. The frightened people slowly kneeled and looked at the ground afraid to meet Loki's gaze as he walked through them.

"Is this not simpler? Is this not your natural state? It is the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end you will always kneel" Loki says.

An old man stands up defiantly and speaks to Loki unafraid.

"Not to men like you." The old man says.

"There are no men like me." Loki says chuckling.

"There are always men like you." The old man says wisely.

"Look to your elder people. Let him be an example." Loki says as he raises his scepter and points it towards the old man and fires.

But before it hits the old man a familiar flash of red, white, and blue appears blocking the old man from the blast and causing it to hit Loki instead.

Loki falls to the floor and Captain Rodgers stands up and makes his way over to Loki.

I jumped up and down in my excitement. I swear I was about to run out there and kiss Steve….again.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany, and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." Cap says to Loki while walking over to him confidently.

"The soldier." Loki says standing up, "The man out of time."

"I'm not the one who's out of time." Cap says and just then Agent Romanoff appears in a jet and aims the gun at Loki.

That's my cue.

"You got that right Captain." Loki turns around as I walk down the steps now in Rose's form. My wings are partially open and I hear the people gasp and a few call me an angel.

Cap and Loki stare at me for a while. But Cap quickly regained his composure and smiles at me. I smile back. On the other hand I turn and glare at Loki. I snap my fingers and my golden bow appears in my hand. I pull back the string and an arrow of light appears. I aim it at Loki.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." Romanoff says on PA.

Loki fires at the plane but Nat dodges it. I fire an arrow at Loki but it bounces off his armor. The hostages run. Cap throws his shield but it also bounces of Loki's armor. Cap runs forward and catches his shield.

He punches Loki in the face and I try shooting at his legs to bring him down, but Steve keeps getting in my shot. Loki hits Cap with his scepter and Cap blocks it with his shield.

I try to find an opening but cant. Cap punches Loki in the shoulder, but Loki isn't affected by it. Loki hits Cap in the chest knocking him back.

"Captain!" I shout. I aim another arrow at Loki but before I could release it Cap throws his shield. Loki blocks it with his scepter and the shield falls to the floor a few feet away.

Cap stands up and tries to punch Loki, who dodges, and tries to hit Cap, but he leans back with one hand behind him on the ground. Cap quickly stands up and Loki tries to punch him, but Cap dodges it and manages to punch Loki in the lower back.

I raise my bow and aim at Loki when Loki hits Cap in the back and sends him flying into me. He ends up straddling me, my wings spread out and my bow lying next to us. I look up at him and he looks down at me we both blush remembering the incident in the bathroom.

Loki walks over to us and places the end of his scepter on the back of Caps head.

"Kneel." Loki orders panting. Cap reaches up and grabs the end of the scepter. He pushes it away and jumps up and over me.

He turns around swiftly and kicks Loki in the face.

"Not today!" He yells.

"The guys all over the place." Nat says.

"No, shit." I said standing up and grabbing my bow.

Loki has Cap in a headlock, then throws him on the ground.

I fly up in front of Loki and we start fighting hand to hand.

"Agent Romanoff you miss me?" the all too familiar voice of Tony Stark comes into my earpiece then the PA system starts playing Rock music.

Me and Cap look up as Tony blasts Loki away from me. Loki falls on his back on the steps. Tony raises his hands towards Loki.

"Make your move, Reindeer Games." Tony says. Me and Cap walk over and stand next to Tony. Loki raises his hands in surrender. Stark puts his hands down.  
"Good move." Tony comments.

"Mr. Stark." Cap says panting.

"Captain." Tony gives Cap a slight nod, "But I haven' t met this angel of yours." He said turning to me.

"The names Amora Rose, Agent Amora Rose. Now if you excuse me I have a god to arrest." I turn away from him and walk over to Loki. I pull out a pair of cuffs and cuff him.

"Damn, she's HOT. Hey do you know if she has a boyfriend?' Tony asked turning to Steve who sighed and walked over to me. "What?" He asks defensively.

**Time Skip**

"Is he saying anything?" Fury asks over the radio.

"Not a word, but he has a certain interest with Agent Rose." Nat replies.

"Just get here we're low on time. And keep him away from Agent Rose." Fury says before hanging up.

"I don't like it." Cap says to me and Tony.

"What, Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" Tony asks.

"I don't remember it being that easy." Cap says, "This guy packs a wallop."

"And he wont stop starring at me, just like Stark." I said catching Tony starring at my boobs. Pervert. Steve glares at both of them and move shim behind him so Loki can't see me.

"Thanks." Steve nods smiling a little.

"Still your pretty spry for an old fellow." Tony remarks. Me and Steve give him a `really` look. "What's your thing Pilates?" he asks.

"Stark." I said in a warning tone.

"What?" Steve looks at me confused.

"It's like Calisthenics. You might have missed a couple things. You know doing time as a Capsicle." Tony says.

"Tony really is that necessary?" I ask him irritated.

"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in." Steve tells him.

"Yeah there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you." Tony remarks.

(Thunder rumbles and lightening flashes)

"Where's this coming from?" Nat asks as she looks out the pilot window.

Lightening flashes again. Cap looks around and spots Loki shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"What's the matter? Are you scared of a little lightening?" Steve mocks.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Loki says looking around.

"What follows? Thunder. Thor." My eyes go wide, "Shit!" I shout. There's a large thump on the roof. Loki gets more nervous. Tony puts his mask and opens the hatch.

"What are you doing?" me and Steve yell at the same time.

Then a man lands on the open hatch. Tony raises his hand to blast him but Thor just knocks him aside with a hammer, sending him flying into Steve.

`Shit.`  
Thor grabs Loki lifts him up, breaking the seat restraints, and holds him by the throat.

`Double Shit.`

Thor jumps out of the plane with Loki in tow.

`Triple Shit.`

"Loki!" I yell but my voice is drowned out by thunder.

"And now there's that guy." Tony sighs standing up.

"Another Asgardian?" Nat asks looking back from her he pilot seat.

"That guy's a friendly?" Steve asked as I help him up.

"Doesn't matter, if he kills Loki or frees him, the Tesseract's lost." Tony says walking towards the open hatch.

"Stark we need a plan of attack." Steve yells.

"I have a plan attack." Tony says then jumps out of the plane.

"Damnit Stark!" I grew my wings and headed towards the hatch.

Steve sighs and grabs a parachute and puts it on.

"I'd sit this one out, Cap." Nat advises Steve.

"I don't see how I can." He replies as he fumbles with the parachute buckle. I chuckled and buckled it for him. I looked up at him smiling and he blushed.

"These guys come from legend they're basically gods." Nat says.

"There's only one God ma'am. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like." Cap says before we both jump out of the Jet.  
I turned so I was facing up. Arms outstretched and my eyes closed. A small smile on my face. I free fell for a few a minutes.

My eyes shot open. A determined look on my face. I turn so I'm pointing down , shooting through the air. I spread my wings and fly past Steve and Tony.

I spotted Thor and Loki and hide behind a large boulder to spy on them.

`There they are! So that's Thor…damn he's hot! But by the looks of him he already has a girlfriend. Damn! Whatev Cap is still my number one fav.`

Thor throws Loki on the ground. Loki for strange reason starts laughing.

"Where is the Tesseract?" Thor asks angrily.

"I missed you, too." Loki says still laughing.

`I wouldn't be teasing him if I were you.` I thought as Thor yells at Loki.

"Do I look to be in a gaming mood." Thor practically yells.

"No. you look to be in a pissed off mood." I mumbled.

"You should thank me." Loki says to Thor as he sits up, "With the Bifrost gone, how much dark energy did the Allfather have to muster to conjure you here to your precious Earth?"

Thor growls. He drops his hammer and walks over to Loki. Pulling him to his feet.

"I thought you dead." Thor's voice softened.

"GAAAAAAAY!" I screamed in my head.

Did you mourn?' Loki asks.

"We all did. Our father.." Thor started but Loki cut him off.

"You father." Loki corrected him, pulling free from Thor's grasp, "He did tell you my true parentage, did he not?" Loki asks as he made his way down the mountain, holding his lower back with one hand.

"Someone's got daddy issues." I muttered.

"We were raised together. We played together, we fought together do you remember none of that?" Thor asks.

"I remember a shadow, living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss. I who was, and should be king." Loki says as he turned to face Thor.

"So you take the world I love as recompense for your imagined slights? No. The Earth is under my protection Loki." Thor walks up to Loki, who just laughs.

`Well your doing a marvelous job with that.` ***note sarcasm***

"And you're doing a marvelous job with that. " Loki remarks.

`Okay that was just freaky….`

"The humans slaughter each other in droves while you idly fret. I mean to rule them, as why should I not?" Loki asks Thor.

"You think yourself above them?" Thor asks.

"Well, yes." Loki says obviously confused by the question.

"Then you miss the truth ruling, brother. A throne would suit you ill." Thor says. Loki bares his teeth and growls, pushing past the Thor back to the top of the mountain.

"I've seen worlds you've never known about! I've grown, Odinson, in my exile, I have seen the true power of the Tesseract and when I wield it…"  
Thor cuts Loki off.

"Who showed you this power? Who controls the would be king?" Thor asks once again standing in front of Loki.

"I am a king!" he yells angrily at Thor.

"Not here! You give up the Tesseract! You give up this poisonous dream!" Thor yells over his brother, "You come home." he says softly his eyes pleading.

"I don't have it' Loki tells Thor like its nothing. Thor pulls away and raises his hammer. "You need the cube to bring me home. But I've sent it off I know not where." Loki says calmly.

"You listen well brother…" Thor never got to finish what he was gonna say because Tony came and tackled him, causing the both of them to fall off the cliff.

"I'm listening." Loki says expectantly. I laugh giving away my presence.

"I know you're here." Loki says looking around. I come out from behind the boulder with my hands on my hips and a smirk on my face.

"Took you long enough." I say as I walk over to him. He rolls his eyes. I continue to smirk.

We walked over to the ledge and sat down. Our feet dangling childishly over the edge.

"How much did you hear?" he asked turning to look at me.

"All of it." I say not turning to face him. I could see him frown from the corner of my eye. He doesn't comment and we end up in a comfortable silence.

"I bet you 50 bucks Cap can kick Thor's ass." I challenge Loki. He chuckles.

"If Thor fails, which I highly doubt, I will give you all the riches you desire." I turned my head, eyes wide and starred at him with a `r u freakin serious` face.

"But if he wins you owe me a kiss." He whispered seductively in my ear. I turned my head back around

`Cap if you lose I will never forgive you! But then again I was the one who started the bet. The things I get myself into to...yeesh!`

Loki must have saw the expression on my face because he let out a laugh, a small laugh, but it was one. I blushed in embarrassment, but chuckled at my stupidity.

I heard Thor yell something. I turned my attention back to the me on the ground fighting. I saw Thor jump up and prepare to smash Captain Rodgers with his hammer. Steve instinctively went down on one knee and raised his shield in time to deflect the blow.

There was a large blast. I was about to scream when it headed towards us when I was suddenly pulled to the ground and felt something cover me. I curled up in a ball and peeked. I saw Loki curled around me protecting me from the blast. I squeezed my eyes shut and curled in tighter.

When the blast passes over us Loki looks up and around. Muttering something about Thor being an oaf. I look up at him wide eyed at what he had just done. He must have felt me staring because he snaps his attention back to me. His beautiful green eyes staring my….well emerald green ones.

We stare into each other's eyes...ah what the heck are these men doing to me! First Steve now Loki seriously I cant handle this shit!

Anyway…back to me and Loki. A light pink dusted his cheeks and I'm pretty sure there was some on mine. He started getting closer. I realized he was leaning into me trying to kiss me….AGAIN!

I couldn't move. It was like I was frozen in place just staring into his eyes. He was almost there when! I sneezed. I freakin sneeze! It was a small kitten like one. I startled him and he broke eye contact with me. He realized what he was about to do and scrambled off me.

He walks a few feet away and coughs into his fist. Before placing both hands behind his back. He looks down at the guys below but he isn't really _looking_ at them. I got up then brushed my dress off. I just had to have a white dress on didn't I? I fixed my hair and straightened my dress before stealing a glance at Loki who had already been looking at me.

The moment our eyes mad contact he turned away. I admit it hurt a bit but I brushed it off. I went over to him and grabbed his by the waist. He looked at me startled.

"Come on." I mumbled. I jumped off the edge spreading my large white wings then circling down to the men below. I could feel Loki' eyes on me the entire way down.

"Are we done here?" I hear Steve ask as me and Loki landed a few feet away.

My arm immediately fell from Loki's waist. I heard him make a sound of disapproval, but it was so quiet I was probably just imagining it.

"Captain are you breaking up with me?' I fained shock, placing a hand over my heart. Loki raises an eyebrow, but doesn't say anything.

"W-What?! No! Wait I mean-" Steve stammered adorably.

"Steve relax I was kidding." I say as I walk over to him. He starts blushing and I let out a small gentle laugh before pecking his cheek.

"You're so cute when you stutter." I say stepping back. His face turns bright red. I mean he could put a tomato to shame. I let out a small giggle.

"Come on Fury's expecting us. And I'm pretty sure he's gonna wanna talk to you." I say pointing at Thor who was looking me up and down so was Tony. Ugh men. I turn on my heel and start to walk back over to Loki who hadn't moved from the spot where we landed.

"Hey, no kiss for me? Preferably on the lips." Tony whines. I keep walking, lifting a hand up and flipping him off not turning around. I hear Steve laugh. I couldn't help but smile. I saw Loki looking a bit agitated but ignored it. We walked over the Quinjet. Nat had landed it while me and Steve where talking.

***Steve's POV***

When she asked if I was breaking up with her I didn't know what to say. I was flabbergasted. Awww jeeze I seriously need to update my vocabulary….

And when she kissed my cheek I felt a spark. The same spark I felt the first and not to mention only time I kissed Peggy.

"You're so cute when you stutter." She said laughing I immediately felt my face heat up.

"Come on Fury's expecting us. An I'm pretty sure he's gonna wanna talk to you." She said pointing at the man apparently named Thor who was checking her out and so was Stark.

She started to walk back over to Loki who was for some reason patiently waiting for her. Odd…

"Hey, no kiss for me? Preferably on the lips." Tony whines. I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth to say something to him when Rose flipped him off not even looking back. I couldn't help but laugh. I smirked at Tony before following her to the Quinjet. 


	7. Plane Ride Home

***Rose's POV** *

"Umm…Rose…" Steve said quietly.

"Yes, Steve?" I asked sitting up in my seat.

"Uh- I was wondering….well I was hoping that you would…never mind forget I said anything." Steve started to turn away with a kicked puppy look. My gaze softened. I grabbed his hand and he turned to look at me surprised.

"It's okay Steve no need to be so shy. What was it you wanted to ask me?" I tilted my head a bit in a cute way to see his reaction. He blushed.

"Umm." Was all he said before bending down and whispering something in my ear. My eyes widened but a smile grew on my face. He stood up straight ready to hear my answer I could see the hopefulness in his eyes.

"Steve I-" He cut me off.

"Its okay if you say no. I mean I just thought I'd ask, but if dot want to then-" My turn.

"Steve I would love to." I said smiling and still holding his hand.

He looks at me wide eyed in surprise. He smiles a goofy smile. A bright spark in his blue-grey eyes. I can't help but chuckle at his excitement.

"Don't be so unsure of yourself Steve you are a very attractive man." He blushes at my words.

"Do you find_ me_ attractive?" Tony asked ruining the moment both me and Steve turned to glare at him.

"No. Simple. N.O." I said, "Emphasis on the _NO_."  
"What! Who could you find more attractive to me?" Tony asks challengingly.

"Steve is more attractive than you." I pointed out. Making Steve blush again. He rubbed his thumb over my knuckles since we were _still_ holding hands. Not that I was complaining.

"Besides Steve, who else is more attractive than me?" Tony insisted.

"So you admit Steve's more attractive than you?" I ask raising an eyebrow. An amused smile on my face.

"Wha- I never said that!" Tony defended.

"But you didn't deny it either." I said smugly. Tony glared at me while Steve looked at me with admiration in his eyes.

"Just answer the stupid question!" Tony huffed. Crossing his arms in annoyance. Me and Steve chuckled. Tony just gave us an annoyed look.

"Thor."

"Shakespeare?!" Tony says in disbelief. I see Steve's face fall a bit, his hand loosened around my smaller one. I immediately feel guilty.

"Yeah, but Steve is still my number one." I say smiling up Steve reassuringly. Steve's face brightens instantly.

"And beside I already know that Thor has a girlfriend a mortal one at that." I said swinging me and Steve's intertwined hands back and forth gently.

"How did you?" Thor looks at me amazed I smile at him.

"I'm a Master Assassin I have my ways." I say waving him off, "That and its in your file."

"I still don't see why you like Steve more than me." Tony grumbled. I rolled my eyes. Steve sat next to me and smiled.

Tony pretended to gag. I glared at him and he shut up immediately. I let out a tired yawn and rubbed my eyes sleepily. Steve chuckled. I smiled at him sleepily.

"Tired?" he asked. I nodded.

"This tends to happen when I shift, it's been a while so I get tired really easily." I said while yawning.

I scouted closer to him and laid my head on his shoulder. I felt Steve tense, but he relaxed when he saw that I wasn't gonna do anything else. I closed my eyes.

"Wake me up when we get there." I said already drifting off. Steve chuckled.

"Okay, now go to sleep." He murmured. I was already out like a light.

Sorry its short my brain is legit shit right now

Please review. Criticism is welcomed just don't be rude about it please . 


	8. Explanation Time

*Reds POV*

I opened my eyes and looked around confused. I was in my room how in the heck did I get in here?

"...Oh yeah I fell asleep on the Quinjet, Steve must have carried me in here. I told him to wake me up."

I sat up and pulled the blanket off of me. I went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I had shifted back into Ruby in my sleep. I went back into my room and changed into a fresh uniform. After lacing up my boots I went back into the bathroom and brushed my long Dark Brown hair till it was tangle free then put it up in a high ponytail. I quickly brushed my teeth before grabbing my earpiece and heading out the door.

*Convo in head* ( no she aint crazy she can communicate with her forms in her head)

_ `Hey why don't we make an entrance?` ? asked _

I smirked.

_`Why not?` I replied._

`This is gonna be fun.` ? said mischievously. 

*End of Convo*

_`I needed something to cause a commotion...`_

I grinned evilly.

_`Yep, this gonna be fun.`_

-

* ? POV *

I quickly ran through the halls a dozen agents at my heels. I ran straight for the control room where I new they would be.

I burst in and all eyes turned to me. I looked to The Black Widow and grinned she shook her head, a knowing look in her eyes. Then I ducked just as a couple bullets sailed past me.

I stood up with a frown and clicked my tongue and shook my finger disapprovingly. An agent ran forward and I back flipped onto the table where the Avengers were seated at. A few of them jumped back in surprise.

I stood there examining my nails looking as bored as ever. I looked at the Agents who followed me in.

"At least make it a challenge for me." I said in a bored tone. One let out a roar before charging at me. I ran forward grabbed hold of their shoulders and used the momentum to front flip over them and land on my feet.

"Seriously you guys suck." I tainted smiling.

"Fight you damn B****!" one male agent snarled. I narrowed my eyes dangerously.

"Actually I'm quiet the opposite. You see a B**** is a female dog, I am female but not a dog that's for sure." My black cat ears appeared on the top of my head and black cat tail curled around my torso.

The agents took a frightened step back raising their guns. I smiled my fangs grew in as did my claws. One tried to shoot at me but I quickly knocked the gun out of their hands and twisted their arm behind their back causing them to yelp in pain.

The others raised their guns. I pushed the agent to the ground and flipped back up onto the table. I pulled out my hidden long daggers held them so the point of it was touching my elbow.

I looked back and forth at each agent. I saw the Avengers in the corner of the room looking at me worriedly but they didn't try to stop me.

_` Widow must have told them not to interfere .` I mused. ` Good.`_

I looked at each agent occasionally letting out a hiss. My black and red centered eyes scanned the agents that surrounded the table. I flipped the dagger in my right hand then held it back in its original position.

"Agent Black what the hell do you think your doing?"

I chuckled standing up from my defensive position and turning to face the Director.

"A-Agent?" an agent stuttered they all looked at me wide eyed. I flashed them a fanged smile before front flipping off the table landing directly in front of Director Fury.

"Director." I said my daggers gone from my hands back in their hiding spot. The Director sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Would someone like to tell me why you were all trying to kill one of my best agents?' Fury demanded eyeing the group of agents that had chased me in here.

"Sir, we thought she was-"

"I don't give a damn about what you thought I want to know why you were stupid enough to challenge her!" Fury said cutting of the agent who scooted back . I snickered. Fury gave me a look but I just smiled. He rolled his eye.

"Well." Fury tapped his foot impatiently. No one spoke.

"Oh calm down Fury it was me I wanted to mess around so I got the Newbies to chase me in here." I said walking to stand in front of Fury who was looking at me unamused.

"All of you get back to your sectors. And next time keep an eye out for Agent Black she likes to cause trouble for the new agents who haven't been briefed about her yet. Now GO." The agents nodded and scampered off. I gave them a finger wave as they looked at me still in disbelief, slight fear but also newfound respect.

"Agent Black."

I turned back around slowly on my heel to face the Director.

"Yeees." I replied slowly.

"Can you please not do that every time we get new recruits?" Fury asked rubbing his temples. I tapped my chin and made a face as if deep in thought.

"Let me think…nope." I smiled cheekily. Fury sighed and shook his head.

"Everyone this is Agent Black. Agent Black you know who they are…introduce yourself." Fury walked off. I scowled he knows how much I HATE introducing myself. I huffed. But turned to face the Avengers who were now seated at the table that is except for Thor who was standing off to the side.

"Soooo I'm Agent Rebelle Black but everybody calls me Rebel. I'm one of this companies top five agents. I like to cause trouble, irritate the shit out of people, I'm very protective of ma family/friends, I'm Neko which is a half human half cat and yes Stark it would hurt if you pulled my tail" I said eyeing Tony who put his hand down slightly embarrassed.

"Anything you want to know?" I asked sitting cross-legged on the table.

"Do you purr if someone scratches you behind the ears?" Tony asked immediately. I sighed. And nodded.

"Yes but you even think abou-" I was cut off my a hand suddenly scratching my behind the ears. I couldn't help but Purr in delight.

"Purrrrrrrrr." I nuzzled the hand but quickly realized what I was doing and shot up into the air. I ended up clinging to the ceiling. I glared down at them.

"Who the fuck touched my ears." I growled my eyes narrowed. I was surprised to see Steve raise his hand shyly and in embarrassment. The tips of his ears turning pink. I calmed down and released my hold on the ceiling dropping down so I was standing on the table again.

"HA! Did you see that she was purring like a kitten till she freaked out!" Tony said laughing. I let out a loud growl that sounded like a jungle cat (Yes I can mimic the sounds of large cats such as lions, tigers, panther, etc.) and lounged at Tony.

Knocking his chair over I held onto he collar of his shirt and bared my fangs hissing loudly before roaring in his face. His face paled and was filled with fear. I smelled his fear scent. I gave him a feral smile in satisfaction.

I let go of his shirt and stood up walking over to Steve who starred at me wide eyed and in fear. I frowned when I smelled the small and barely traceable fear scent coming from him. I made my cat tail and ears disappear as well as my fangs and claws. I Looked down at my feet and looked back up to see Banner helping Tony up.

"Sorry I just don't like people touching my ears. And I hate it when people compare me to a kitten." I lightly glared at Tony who nodded. I looked over at Steve and gave him a small smile.

"Of course there are a few exceptions." Steve looked at me in surprise a smile grew on his face.

"How can you do that? Make them appear and disappear I mean?" Bruce asked.

"I just will them to disappear or reappear. They do function like normal cat ears and tail so I can hear from my cat ears and my tail helps to balance me." Bruce nodded.

"And I have enhanced senses and night vision also. " I added I looked over at Nat who was looking at me expectantly. I sighed in irritation.

"And I'm a Form Shifter."

"A form wha?" Tony asked finding his voice.

"Form Shifter you already met two of my forms." I said they all looked at me curiously except Nat of course.

I closed my eyes and concentrated. I heard gasps. I opened my eyes.

***Red's POV***

I opened my eyes and smiled awkwardly at the others.

"Hey." I said giving them a small wave.

"Your-your Rebel? But I thought you were-" I cut Steve off.

"Yes I'm also Amora. I have three forms in all, Red doesn't count sense she is the original. We each have different personalities but share similar traits." I explained. Steve nodded.

"As you saw earlier Rebel is the trouble maker of the group hence the name she has cat like reflexes and is a Master Assassin. Amora is the Master Bowman and matchmaker hence the nickname Cupid. I am well the vessel I guess you could say. I have three other chicks in my head its not fun."

"_Oh come on you know you love us."_

I momentarily shifted into Rebel but quickly shifted back.

_"God Damnit Rebel what did I say about force shifting!" _

_"Sorry." Rebel mumbled not sounding very apologetic. I mentally scowled. _

"Sorry sometimes they force shift. I can usually stop it though, she just caught me off guard."

"Its alright as long as she doesn't try to kill me again its all good." Tony said leaning back in his seat. I rolled my eyes.

"You know that sounds very tempting."

I shifted in Rebel and sat down next to Steve grinning with my fangs at Tony who swallowed nervously. I heard Natasha chuckle.

**_*Rebel's POV_**_*_

"Ha Ha but seriously is there anything you cant do?" Tony asks in awe.

"I can't kill you." I pointed out. Nat shakes her head along with Banner, Steve smirks, and Thor just frowns.

"Your still hot." Tony said with a shrug.

"And your not." I reached over and high fived Natasha. Tony frowns.

"Alright now that you've gotten to know each other back to business. I'm gonna go and see if I can get any information out of him. I want you all to stay here and watch." Fury looked at me and I smiled innocently.

"What?" I asked swaying from side to side in my chair ( A/N: It's the kind that spins and moves around. I'm on one right now! :P) Fury narrowed his…eye? at me. I huffed in annoyance.

"Ugh fine I won't do anything Jesus Fury your no fun." I muttered crossing my arms, pouting and sinking into my seat. I heard Steve chuckle. My ears swiveled to the right picking up the noise. I turned to him and playfully glared he just smiled innocently but had an amused glint in his eyes.

"Good." And with that Fury exited the room. A few seconds later the holoscreens on the table popped up and the footage from the Cage played.

***Video Convo***

_Loki is placed in the glass cell. The doors close and lock behind him. _

_"In case it's unclear, if you try to escape, if you so much as scratch that glass." Fury presses a button on the Control Panel the panels beneath the cage open up. Loki walks over to the edge of the cage and peers over the edge. _

_"30,000 feet straight down in a steel trap. Do you get how that works?" Fury presses the button on the Control Panel again and the panels below close. _

_"Ant." Fury motions to Loki._

_"Boot." He motions to the Control Panel._

I snickered. Steve glances at me in slight confusion, an eyebrow raised.

_Loki chuckles._

_"Its an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me." Loki says. _

_"Built for something a lot stronger that you." Fury states._

_"Oh, I've heard. A mindless beast. Makes play he's still a man." Loki looks up at the security camera. _

I look up and see Nat looks at Bruce worriedly. I look back down at the screen.

_"How desperate are you, that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?" Loki taunts._

_"How desperate an I?" Fury asks, "You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace, but you kill cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did." _

_"Ooh. It burns you too have come so close. To have Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is." _

_"Yeah, well you let me know if `Real Power` wants a magazine or something." Fury walks away leaving Loki alone in the Cell room. _

_The video ends._

**_*End of Video Convo_**_* _

"Ha! BURN!" I say as the screen goes blank.

"He really grows on you doesn't he?" Bruce says crossing his arms glancing at the blank screen.

""Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor what's his play?" Steve asks turning in his chair to face the Asgardian Prince who was standing in the corner with his back to us while we watched the security footage.

"He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard, nor any world known. He means to lead them against your people, they will win him the earth, in return, I suspect, for the Tesseract." Thor says turning to face us and walking over to stand in front of the table.

"An army…from outer space." Steve says.

"Fuck….we're screwed." I said throwing my arms in the air above my head.

"So, he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Bruce said piecing together the facts that we had.

"Selvig?" Thor ask in concern.

"He's and Astrophysicist." Bruce explains.

"He's a friend." Thor replies. I nod remembering the incident in New Mexico.

"Loki has him under some kind of spell." Nat says glancing up at me then back down, "Along with one of ours." I tense and my right hand subconsciously reaches down. Placing the palm of my hand where the bullet used to be.

_`Clint.`_

I feel my eyes start to sting a bit but I force them down. I've had worse. 

"I want to know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here." Steve points out.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you can smell crazy on him." Bruce said. My ears went back and I let out a hiss. Bruce's eyes widen.

"No offense Rebel."

"Whatever. I slump back against my seat and put my feet up on the table getting a disapproving look from Steve.

"Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard and he's my brother. " Thor says looking at each of us.

"He killed eighty people in two days." Nat said bluntly.

"And he almost rapped me." I added.

"HE WHAT!" Steve yelled. I jumped in my seat in surprise almost falling over.

"Well technically he almost rapped Rose…." I trailed off seeing Steve's face redden with anger.

"I'm gonna kill him." Steve says darkly. He begins to stand up but I grab his arm and pull him back down in his seat.

"Steve calm down I'm fine ok?"

"Can you explain your brothers action for that!" Steve yells at Thor pointing at me. I gently put my hand over his putting it down. I start to move my hand away only to have Steve grab it protectively.

"…he's adopted." Thor says hanging his head slightly in shame. I see Steve's eye twitch.

"Iridium, what do they need the Iridium for?" Bruce asks in an effort to change the subject. I smile at him gratefully.

"It's a stabilizing agent." Tony says walking into the room with Phil aka daddy dearest. I look up at him in surprise I hadn't seen him leave the room.

"PHIL!" I let go of Steve's hand jumping out of my seat and rush over to him tackling him in a hug.

"Hey, Bel its been a while. How've you been?" Phil says holding he out at arms length to look me over.

"Good." He gives me a knowing look. Hey, what can I say with a name like Rebel you cant exactly play the innocent card.

"She caused some trouble with the Newbies again." Nat said. I looked back at her and glared daggers at her.

" Traitor." Nat just bats her eyelashes at me innocently. I hear Phil chuckle and turn to face him.

"What? Those newbies need to work on there combat skills." I said in defense. Phil just lets out a small laugh then reaches up and scratches me behind the ear.

"Purrr-Phil stop that." I swat his hand away and cover my ears with my hands. I dart back to my seat and sit down before Phil can do anything else.

"Anyways it means the portal wont collapse on itself like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D. No hard feelings Point Break you've got a mean swing." Tony says as he walks past Thor taping Thor's upper arm.

"Also means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long as Loki wants." Tony says waling over to Fury's controls.

"Raise the mizzenmast. Jib the top sails." Tony orders the Agents who stop working and stare up at him blankly.

"That man is playing Galaga. He thought we wouldn't notice but we did." Tony says pointing to male agent who looks slightly embarrassed. I face palmed.

Tony looks down at Fury's controls and covers one eye and looks around.

"How does Fury even sees these?" Tony asks stupidly.

"He turns." Agent Hill says obviously.

"That sounds exhausting." Tony says, "The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. The only major component he still needs is a power source of high density. Something to kick start the cube."

"When did you become an expert in Thermonuclearstrophysics?" Hill asks.

"Last night." Tony says like its nothing, " the packet, Selvig's notes, the extraction theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?"

"I did." I said raising my hand, "But I didn't understand shit."

"Does Loki need a particular kind of power source?" Steve asks.

"He would have to heat the cube to 120 million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb Barrier." Bruce said.

"Unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect." Tony suggests.

"Well, if he could do that, he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet." Bruce adds.

"Finally someone who speaks English." Tony says as he walks over to Bruce and shakes hands with him.

"Is that what just happened?" Steve asks looking at me confused. I shrug.

"It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner, your work on anti electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into a enormous green rage monster."

"Thanks." Bruce says uncertainly.

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him." Fury says entering the room.

"I'd start with that stick of his. It may be magical but it works an awful like a HYDRA weapon." Steve suggests.

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I would like to know how Loki used it to turn the sharpest men I know into his person flying monkeys."

"Monkeys?" Thor says confused.

"I do." Steve says excitedly. "I understood that reference." I giggled and the tips of Steve's ears turned pink.

"Shall we play doctor?" Tony asks.

"This way, sir." Bruce says leading the way.

"Don't forget to use protection." I call after them. Tony and Bruce turn around to look at me. Bruce sighs and keeps walking while Tony sticks his tongue out and quickly walks after Bruce.

I laugh and Nat shakes her head. Steve's getting the joke turns bright red. Fury sighs. Phil chuckles and Thor is still confused.

"Agent Black I want you to speak to him first." Fury said turning to me. I hesitate but nod standing up. I see Phil tense slightly but he doesn't say anything.

"Your gonna send her in there with him after what he almost did to her?" Steve says standing up.

"She wont go inside the cage and it's not an interrogation. I want her to try to gain his trust before we send in Romanoff." Fury says calmly. Steve's jaw clenches tightly.

"Steve calm down, you too Phil. Besides I could kick his a** in less than ten seconds." I placed a reassuring hand on Steve's shoulder. I gave Phil a smile. I nodded to Fury.

"I'll do what I can sir."

"Good." I nodded once more before exiting the room.

_` Time to visit a certain God. ` _


	9. Form 2

**Agent Black**

**Name:** Rebelle (Rebel) Black  
** -CodeName****:**REBEL  
** -****Nicknames:** Bel, Kitten,

**Appearance:**

**Hair Color: **Shiny Black

Style: Scene Long

**Eye Color:** Black with Red at the Center

**Skin Tone:** Fair/Pale, Red Lips

**Personality:**

Selfless

Fierce

Seductive

Independent

Cocky

Loyal

Fighter

Smart

"Silver Tongue"

Protective

Bad at following orders

Rebel

**Powers/Weapons:**

Spy Training

Retractable Fangs

Retractable Claws

Retractable Cat Ears

Retractable Cat Tail

Panther Form (Later)

Enhanced Senses

Night Vision

Form Shifter

**Clothes:**

Black Leather Jacket

Black Tank Top

Black Fingerless Gloves

Black Leather Pants

Combat Boots


	10. Rebel Makes A Friend…Sort Of…

***Red's POV***

I laid down on top of my bed and sighed. I starred up at the ceiling lost in thought. I had just come back from `visiting` Loki and a lot of thoughts were swirling around in my mind.

**~Flashback~**

_I after that little outburst from Steve I quickly made my way to Loki's Cell. Once I had arrived I dismissed the guard and walked over to the cell, sitting down in a black chair placed in front of it. Loki had his back to me. _

_"You know its not polite to sneak up on people." Loki said turning to face me a smirk plastered on his face. _

_"Who told you I'm polite? And its not exactly sneaking if you walk into a room and sit down." I retorted. _

_"Well, aren't who a feisty one." He comments looking me over smirking. _

_"Go cry me a river, build a bridge and get over it cause I don't give a fuck." I crossed my legs and folded my arms. _

_"Watch your tone with me you mewling quim." He slammed his fist down on the glass. _

_I was up on my feet instantly. I slammed my fist on the glass leaving large cracks. I opened my mouth and my fangs grew. I hissed. My eyes narrowed dangerously. _

_He jumped back in surprise. Eyes wide. He cautiously approached the glass again. My black cat ears and tail out. My tail thrashed back and forth in anger. _

_"What are you?" Loki asks in awe. I step back from the glass. _

_"I'm a monster." _

_A silence fell between us for a few minutes._

_"Your not a monster." Loki said softly, I looked up at him in surprise, "I am." _

_"Have you seen my cat ears and tail? I'm not exactly normal." I joke._

_"I'm a Frost Giant." He says plainly. _

_"I've read about them in my Norse Mythology books. You don't look like one." I look at him quizzically. He glares at me. _

_"Sorry didn't mean to pry. Just wonderin. I did show you my form you know. Its only fair." I pointed out. He seemed to be thinking it over. _

_"Very well." My ears perked up excitedly. _

_He looked at me uncertainly before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. I watched in amazement as his skin started to turned blue. It spread up his hands and neck. _

_His face turned completely blue, odd markings covered his face. His eyes snapped open revealing blood red eyes. I walked up to the glass and placed my hand on it. I instantly noticed how cold it was. _

_ He looked away ashamed like I was going to taunt him because of how he looked. I frowned and leaned my shoulder against the glass. _

_ "That doesn't make you a monster. At least your not half cat." I joked trying to lighten the darkened mood. _

_"How did you become like this. I know you were not born like this," I look at him confused._

_"Barton told me ." Loki explained. I growled. I was sooo gonna kill Clint when he gets home. I cursed under my breath. _

_"Yeah there was an accident in on of the labs. I-I didn't make it out in time." I hugged my arms and turned away from Loki walking a few feet from the cage. _

_"Oh ." he said in a small voice. _

_"What about you, why are you hell bent on ruling my planet?" I asked turning back around to face him._

_"Revenge on my supposed brother and his father." Loki spat his skin once again turning pale, his eyes turned pale blue._

_"Thor and Odin. What wrong did they do you?" he looked at me surprised but quickly masked it with a scowl._

_"They kept me from the truth. That I was never really theirs." He said bitterly. _

_For a moment I saw him not as a rouge Prince, but as a man in pain, torn apart, betrayed by the ones he loved and trusted most. I felt a pang of sympathy for him. _

_"Well I'd be pissed too if I was you, but I wouldn't try to take over planet because of it." I try reason with him._

_"Why do you care?" he asks me suspiciously. _

_"I know how it feels like to think that no one cares. That your not good enough. That your all alone in the world. That people like you just for your pretty face and they never bother to get to know the real you." _

_"You put up an act to hide your pain and they fall for it, but all the while your hoping that they see through it. I where a permanent mask. Using my tricks and jokes to hide the truth. They can never tell what I'm really thinking or how I feel. So I hide behind my mask. And I never take it off." _

_I feel a tear slip down my cheek before I brush it away a hand reaches out and gently brushes away. I look up surprised. Loki looks at me with sad eyes. I just stare at him too stunned to move. _

_"I understand." He says softly. I cant speak. I don't know what to say. I just starred up into his pale blue eyes and I swear that just for a second his eyes turned a beautiful shade of green. _

_Suddenly there was a loud crash. Loki's head snapped up. He looked down at me his usual smirk plastered on his face. His eyes once again a cold pale blue. _

_'Looks like our little chat is over. I look forward to the next one Kitten." He disappeared I looked and saw him back in his cage looking bored._

_` What the hell was that? And did he just call me Kitten?! ` _

_Before I could say anything in return a very concerned sounding voice called out._

_"Rebel! Your okay!" I was engulfed in the ginormous mound of muscle that is Steve. I gasped and wriggled in his hold._

_"Yes Steve I'm okay why wouldn't I be?" I asked as he let. _

_"The moment you walked in you and Loki disappeared from the security footage." Steve said still looking at me worried. I looked over at Loki who was grinning slyly._

_"That's so much more sense…" I said to myself._

_"What makes sense?" Steve asks confused._

_"What? Oh nothing just thinking out loud…" _

_"Oh alright, by the way I wanted to ask you if you still wanted to go…" Steve trailed off rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. I smiled._

_"Of course I still want to go let me get ready okay give me an hour so I can ask Fury and get ready. Oh and which form?" I asked. He looked at me confused then he realized what I meant._

_"Red. I want to get to know the real Red, not just her forms and I already talked to Fury he said it's fine as long as we don't cause any trouble." Steve said. I looked into his blue eyes in surprise. A light blush dusted my cheeks. _

_I heard a cough from behind me. Both me and Steve turned and saw Loki with a rather annoyed look on his face. I blushed more in embarrassment while Steve glared at Loki. _

_Wrapping an arm around my waist he walking me out the door. I glanced back to see Loki look a little sad. I looked at him curiously, but turned back around and let Steve walk me out. _

_When we were in the hall Steve moved his arm from my waist and stood in front of me. _

_"Sorry about that. Its just that I cant stand having him anywhere near you. Not after what he tried to do." Steve said softly taking my smaller hand in his larger one. _

_"It's okay and don't forget me and Rose are two different people even if we share the same memories and traits." _

_"I know, but it still worries me." Steve said looking back down the hall we just came through. _

_"Hey, tell you what. How about we both get ready and have a Loki free date okay?" Steve blushed when I said date but nodded. I smiled. I went up on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek._

_"Good. Walk me to my room?" I asked Steve happily nodded. He held out his arm, which I gladly took and together we walked to my room chatting all the while. _

_"Thanks for walking me to my room Steve. Now go on Soldier Boy I gotta get ready. Unless you wanna come in of course." I said seductively. His face turned red at the remembrance of the accidental kiss we shared. _

_"N-No I'll just go get changed. Bye." Steve practically bolted to his door and went into his room shutting the door behind him. I chuckled and closed my door. _

**_` Really Rebel was that necessary! ` Rose chastised. _**

_I rolled my eyes._

**_` Yes, yes it was how did you know?" I said sarcastically. _**

**_` Shut up Rebel, don't you ever do that again or I swear I will have Steve scratch your ear in front of the entire crew! ` Red's obviously angry voice shouted causing me to wince. _**

**_` Alright alright yeesh I wont do it again, you guys are no fun honestly cant handle a simple joke. ` I muttered. _**

**_` It wasn't very funny. ` Rose said irritated._**

**_` Then you have no sense of humor. `_**

**_` Rebel! ` Red shouted again. _**

**_`Okay I get it I'll shift don't get your panties in a twist. `_**

_I closed my eyes and concentrated. _

**_*Red's POV*_**

_I opened my eyes and went straight to my bed. I laid down on my back and starred up at the ceiling. _

**_` What was that all about? ` _**

**~ End Of Flashback~**

***Red's POV***

Its been half an hour since I talked to Loki. The scene from earlier played in my head. I looked over at my clock.

6:30

It read. I sighed and sat up. Getting out of bed I walked over to my bathroom and turned the shower on. I stripped out of my S.H.I.E.L.D. Uniform and undergarments. I checked the water before hopping in and closing the glass door and curtain behind me. 


	11. The Date

*Red's POV*

I had taken a quick shower and was currently deciding what to wear. I eventually went with this outfit.

/cgi/set?id=111875114

I smirked at myself in the mirror. i could practically see Steve blushing right now. I chuckled at the thought. I heard a light tapping at my door. I glanced at the clock.

7:00

"Right on time Steve." I fixed a strand of hair then walked over to the door.

I opened it up to see Steve waiting patiently at the door. He smiled at me. I looked at what he was wearing. I smiled. He looked at what I was wearing and his face immediately turned bright red. I laughed at his expression.

"I'll change if it makes you uncomfortable Steve." I said trying not to laugh, but failing.

"N-No i-its okay its just…"

"Phil got it for me for my birthday last year." I explained. Steve nodded his face less red than before.

"Oh that's makes a lot more sense."

"Yeah he is obsessed with you. You're his Hero and meeting you is the highlight of his life. Oh I don't mean obsessed in bad way, he just has a very….extensive collection." I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Anyway lets get going where are you planning on taking me Captain?" I asked poking his bicep. He chuckled.

"Well I thought we could go see a movie and go for a walk in the park. But if you don't want to that's fine we could do something else. " Steve said nervously. I smiled at his shyness.

"A movie and walk sounds great. What movie do you want to watch?"

"I was gonna let you pick it out since I don't really know much about this time." Steve rubbed the back of his neck again.

"We can figure it out together. Come on Soldier lets go." Steve smiled and held his arm out for me. I smiled and looped my arm through his. We walked to elevator to the garage where a pilot would drop us off in a Quinjet.

~Short Time Skip~

"Have fun on your date!" the Pilot called out as me ad Steve walked out of the Quinjet. I blushed and hid my face in my hand that wasn't occupied by Steve's. I looked up and saw Steve blush.

He cleared his throat and pulled me over to a black 2012 Softail Slim 2012 Harley Davison. I let out a low whistle.

"Nice ride. Is it yours Steve?" I said walking up to the bike as Steve swung a leg over it and sat down.

"Yep!" he said proudly. I smirked.

"I have to say you did good Rogers you did good." I hopped on to the back of the bike and wrapped by arms around Steve's waist. I felt him shiver against my touch. I noticed he had no helmets.

"You don't wear a helmet when you ride?"

"No I hope that's okay." He said sounding nervous again. I smirked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Cap." Steve nodded.

"You do know its against the law right?"

"And?" I smirked again.

"Who knew Captain America had a bad side." I said with a chuckle.

"I did." The engine roared to life and we took off. My arms tightened around Steve's waist.

"Hold on I'm gonna speed up okay?" I rolled my eyes.

_` By a mile. Yeah its not that impressive Rogers. `_

I was wrong though…Steve was FAST! We weaved through cars and I'm pretty sure we ran a couple re light but we were going to fast to get a clear picture.

"HELLL YEAH!" I shouted as we dodged a couple cars. I heard Steve chuckle. I laid my head against his chest and watched the cars go by as we rode.

We arrived at the movie theater in no time. Steve parked the Motorcycle and I let go of his waist. I hopped off. Steve turned the engine off then got off the bike.

"That. Was. Awesome!" I fist pumped. Steve laughed at my enthusiasm. I smiled cheekily.

"I told you I was gonna speed up didn't I?" he said fixing his hair into place.

"I didn't know you would go THAT fast. It was awesome! You really do have bad side don't cha." I said fixing my hair and winking at Steve. He flashed me a heart- stopping smile.

"I have done worse." I raise an eyebrow.

"Come on lets go pick a movie." Steve once again held his arm out and I gladly took it. We went into the movie ticket line. Me and Steve picked an action movie. We were waiting in line for about ten minutes when Steve suggested that one of us should get the popcorn and drinks.

I offered to get it but Steve insisted that he should be the one to get it, but I reminded him that he was already paying for the movie tickets, I managed to convince him to let me pay for the food.

"Yes! Thanks Steve!" I kissed his cheek then skipped (Not really I don't do that) to get the popcorn and soda.

I got in line and pulled my wallet out. I looked at the popcorn sizes. I was gonna get a small but remembered Steve's super soldier appetite and decided to get a large pop corn with two large sodas and a container of Dibs Ice cream.

When it was my turn I smiled at the man helping me. He smiled back.

"What would you like?" he asked politely.

"Could I get a large butter popcorn, two large sodas and a container of Dibs Please?"

"Comin right up." The man left to get the stuff I ordered. I waited there patiently. I looked around for Steve and saw him still in line. I drummed my fingers on the counter in boredom.

"Hey there beautiful." I turned and saw a man around my age leaning up against the counter next to me. He wasn't good or bad looking, but I could tell he was trouble so I rolled my eyes and turned back around.

"I was wonderin if you'd like to see a movie with me, or we just skip the movie and head to my place." I snapped my head in his direction. He was smirking. I resisted the urge to pull the gun out I had under my jacket. I scoffed.

"I'm with someone." I turned back around and smiled when the worker came with my order.

"That will be $10.00" I handed him a ten and he printed out my receipt. He kindly handed me my receipt.

"How about we ditch the loser who your with and head to my place. I got something I know you'll like." I was about to say something when I saw Steve standing right behind him looking pissed. I smirked.

"What did you just say?" Steve asked.

"What's it to you-" the guys face paled when he saw Steve standing there pissed as hell.

"I said what did you just say to my girlfriend." Steve demanded stepping closer to the man who stumbled back. We started to attract a crowd.

"N-Nothing." The guy stuttered. Steve didn't look satisfied with the answer.

"I pretty sure that's not what you said." Steve loomed over the man who cowered in fear.

"I-I didn't know she was with you otherwise I wouldn't have gone near her." The guy said desperately.

"So you would have done the same thing to any other girl in this theater? You make me sick. Women are to be treated with respect not toys for guys like you." Steve growled. I swear the guy was about piss himself.

"I-I'm sorry it wont happen again I swear." The guy looked at me pleadingly I just looked at him with a smug grin.

"Your damn right it wont happen again because if it does you'll be in the hospital for the rest of your pathetic life when I'm through with you." Steve's eyes bore into the man.

"Come on babe we're gonna miss the movie this guy isn't worth it." Steve looked at me uncertainly but I smiled reassuringly. Steve stepped back from the man and I stepped forward.

I grabbed the man by the wrist and flipped him over my shoulder. He landed on his back with a loud THUMP. I turned around and bent down to look him the eye.

"You should be glad I didn't ley my boyfriend be at the shit out of you. The last guy who pissed him off ended up dead. " I smirked evilly when his face paled again. I stood up and walked over to Steve who had grabbed our stuff.

I kissed his cheek then grabbed his hand. We pushed through the crowd that had formed around us. I glanced over my shoulder and saw the guy getting up only to have another man trip him. I smirked and turned back around.

We stepped into the theater room and took the seats in the middle so we could see the screen better. When we sat down Steve let go of my hand. I looked up at him concerned. He was still mad I could tell. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Hey is everything ok?" I placed an arm on his shoulder. He didn't respond. I sighed. I grabbed his chin and gently turned his face towards me.

"Hey." I said softly. I could see the rage in his eyes.

"Steve?"

"Yeah."

"You okay?" I still hadn't let go of his chin.

My hand moved up to cup his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into my touch. Breathing deeply.

"Its just what he tried to do. "

"Guys act like that all the time." His eyes snapped open.

"I can't believe how men act nowadays its unacceptable." He huffed sitting up. I put my hand down.

"Sorry for ruining our date." Steve hung his head ashamed. I looked at him shocked.

"Steve you have nothing to apologies for it was that guys fault. When you stood up for me well..."

I leaned forward so there was a small distance between us. I looked him in the eyes and he stared in mine.

"It was hot." His eyes widened.

I leaned in and placed a small kiss on his lips. He stiffened. I placed my hand on his knee. He relaxed and shyly kissed back. I couldn't help but smile into the kiss at his shyness. We broke the kiss and leaned our foreheads together.

I couldn't make out much of his face in the dark but I could tell he was blushing. Steve smiled a goofy grin and I smiled laughing softly.

"Soo…earlier when I called you my girlfriend-" I cut him off by kissing him. Effectively shutting him up.

"I think we could discuss that over dinner next Saturday." He looked at me in surprise. I smirked gently pushing back against the seat with my hand. I leaned back against me seat.

The movie started the people in the theater immediately quieted down.

During the movie I would catch Steve stealing glances at me. Each time I would pretend I didn't notice. At one point he did the old `yawn and put your arm around the girl` trick.

When his arm hovered over my shoulders I leaned into his side and he wrapped his arm around me. I looked up at him and smiled he looked down at me and smiled also before leaning down and giving me a quick kiss. I blushed lightly then turned back to the movie.

~Time Skip!~

"That was a good movie." Steve said as we walked out of the movie theater.

"Yeah, plenty of violence." Steve stopped walking and looked down at me. I held my hands up in mock surrender.

"Kidding." Steve shook his and kept walking his arm still wrapped around my shoulders.

A cold wind blew past us and I involuntarily shivered. Steve stopped walking and let go off my shoulders. I looked at him confused. He took off his leather jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders.

I looked up at him in surprise. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders again and started walking again.

"Steve aren't you cold?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I've been frozen solid for 70 years I think I'll live." I pouted at his teasing. He laughed and held me tighter.

"I still think you should wear a jacket." I muttered.

"So, you still want to go walk around the park?" Steve looked at me unsure.

"Yes!" I said nodding.

"Okay, but if you get sick it's not my fault."

"How rude!

"I gave you my jacket."

"Oh shut up Steve!"

We walked to the to the park which was surprisingly close and walked around for a bit. We stumbled upon a little café and Steve got us two coffees.

"Oooh sooo good." I moaned as the hot liquid poured down my throat warming me up. Steve silently sipped his coffee next to me.

We walked in silence just enjoying each other's company. There were a few other people in the park but we kept to ourselves. We made it to a pretty clearing in front of a lake. The moon shone brightly on us. The lake glowed in an eerie but beautiful way.

I stood facing the lake with Steve's arms wrapped around me. His chin resting on my head. I leaned against him sipping my coffee slowly to savor the warmth it gave.

_"I have died every day waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you _  
_For a thousand years _  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_"

I sung quietly. Looking out onto the lake.

"What are you singing?" Steve asked.

"A Thousand Years by Christina Perri." I replied.

"Could you sing it for me?" Steve asked softly.

"Maybe next time." I looked up at him. He pouted. Damn he looks adorable when he does that.

I smiled and poked his nose. He scrunched it up. I giggled. He poked my nose and I swatted his hand away rubbing my nose. He smiled mischievously. An expression you would never think to see on his face.

"Steve what are you-" I shrieked at Steve tickled my sides. I tried to run but he easily held me.

_` Curse his super strength! `_

"St-Steve S-S-Stop it!" I wheezed. I managed to escaped his grasp and ran. I looked back to see Steve right behind me. I ran faster.

"Gah!" I squealed when I was tossed over someone's shoulder. I moved my hair out of my face to see Steve smiling at me.

"Steve put me down!" I laughed half heartedly hitting his back.

"Nope!" Steve started running full speed through the park. I let out a surprised yelp as he ran.

"Steve put me down or I will never kiss you again!" I was flipped around so I was in Steve's arms bridal style. Before I could say anything a pair of lips crashed into mine.

"You sure about that?" Steve looked at me smugly. I scowled.

"Your lucky your cute." I grumbled crossing my arms.

"I thought I was hot." Steve teased I rolled my eyes grabbing his face and bringing it close to mine.

"Shut up and kiss me." I pulled his lips to mine. He kissed back our lips moved in sync.

I bit his lower lip and I heard his breath hitch. I smirked and tugged on it playfully. Steve made a slight whimpering noise at the back of his throat.

I pulled away a smug smile on my face. Steve's eyes were starring into mine. His blue eyes darkened. He gaped at me like a fish opening and closing his mouth.

I jumped out of his arms and began to walk to the park exit. I stopped and turned my head a bit but didn't look over my shoulder.

"You comin?"

I glanced up to see Steve nod his head then slowly walk towards me in a slight trance. I turned back around swaying my hips as we walked to tease. I could hear a slight whimper from Steve.

When we got to the bike Steve's eyes were back to there usual blue. He didn't make I contact but he blushed bright red when I wrapped my arms around his waist. I leaned my body against his as we drove. The cold night air rushing past us.

_` Damn you move fast. ` Rebel teased._

_` Shut up. ` I muttered._

I could tell I was blushing but the cold night air made it hard to tell the difference.

_` She's right ya know. ` Rose added. _

_` Remind me to lock you out of my head when we get home. ` _

_` Psh you would be hopelessly insane without us. ` Rebel joked._

_` I would be sane without you. ` _

_`…hurtful…` _

_I mentally rolled my eyes._

_` Awww does the little kitty wanna scratch behind the ear? ` Rose taunted._

_` YOU MOTHERFU-` _

_I quickly put up a mental wall cutting me off from the arguing. _

_` Their gonna be pissed in the morning. `_

I mentally groaned knowing i was gonna have a full blown headache in the morning.

I sighed and snuggled closer to Steve as he drove. We made it to the waiting Quinjet in less than half an hour.

"Sooo how was it?" the Pilot asked smiling cheekily. I smacked the pilot upside the head and sat down.

Steve sat down next to me. His face red from blushing. He tentively grabbed my hand. I rested my head on his shoulder.

***Third Person POV** *

The pilot glanced back through the mirror at the two Avengers. He smiled when he saw Steve grab her hand and she laid her head on his shoulder. He chuckled quietly.

` Those to are gonna be a big distraction I just now it. `

The pilot brought his attention back to plane and flew the rest of the trip in silence. Glancing back at the two lovebirds every now and then.


	12. Phil give me back the phone!

*Reds POV* Its been three days since my date with Steve and I've been finding small surprises around the Helicarrier. Simple things like a single red or white rose, chocolates, cute little love notes, sweet little things.

I look forward to finding them because well..even if I AM a BADASS Agent it makes me feel all warm inside and I turn to mush. (Not good if your training the new recruits). And today was no exception.

I sleepily opened my eyes and blinked several times till my vision cleared and became focused. When my vision did clear I smiled and lifted myself up on my elbow. On my desk was a single red rose in a small vase with a note next to it.

` Steve ` I thought happily.

I rubbed the `sand` from my eyes then reached over carefully taking the rose out of the vase. I brought the beautiful flower up to my nose and inhales its scent. I sighed happily a lazy smile on my face. I put the rose back in the vase and picked up the note.

Good Morning! :) I hope you slept well! I came in earlier to give your assignment but you were still asleep so I left it on your desk. Along with a little present. I could here the blush in Steve voice as I read the note. I couldn't help but smile fondly. I wont be at the mess hall today. Fury's making me take lessons to bring me up to speed on the modern world. I surprised us both with how easily I got the hang of things. :) Speaking of Fury I'm in late. Bye Red! See you later tonight! Love, Steve Rogers

I giggled but clamped a hand over my mouth in surprise.

`Okay I seriously need to visit the shooting range or somethin because I DO NOT GIGGLE!`

In. Out. In. Out.

` Phew….I'm Okay` I shook my head.

I pulled open my desk drawer and pulled out a box. I lifted the box up onto the bed beside me. I lifted off the lid and placed it aside. I peered inside smiling. Inside where the notes from Steve that I had collected. I placed the newest one inside the box before closing it up and putting it back in the desk drawer.

I sat up all the way and stretched yawing loudly. I lazily pulled the covers off and got out of bed shuffling towards the bathroom to get ready. Its irritating because i have to shift five times each morning to get ready. FIVE TIMES. Not fun.

*Rebels POV* I decided to go as Rebel for breakfast since i have to go to Loki's Cell afterwards. Great. I decide that I was gonna dress casual cute today just to piss Fury off. After all he is the reason i'm on babysitting duty. Asswhole...

I fixed my beanie then grabbed my jacket before heading out the door. I took my headphones out my pocket and plugged then into my phone before putting the buds in my ears and playing some music. I smiled as i walked down the nearly empty corridor as `Angel With A Shotgun` played.

`Oh the irony.` I thought I walked into the mess hall and glanced around.

There where a couple agents lounging about. I walked over to the buffet table and grabbed a tray and plate loading up on pancakes and bacon. I grabbed a glass of cold water as well as a coffee with sugar and creme. I sat down at the nearest table and started eating. Moaning as I bit into the fluffy warm pancake. Sooo good.

I scarfed down my food and put my plate in the sink along with my empty glass of water and coffee cup. I quickly made to more coffees in to-go cups, snatching an apple from the fruit basket then walked back down the corridor to Loki's Cell. When i got there I nodded to the security guard who opened the cage door. I stepped inside. The door closed and locked behind me.

Loki was sitting on the floor his legs straight out as he leaned back against the glass his eyes closed. I took one bud out of my ear and walked over to him. I kicked his leg. He opened his eyes and glared up at me in annoyance. Unfazed i nudged his led again with my foot. I held out the coffee to him. Loki raised an eyebrow. I nudged him a little harder impatiently.

He rolled his eyes and sat up more. He eyed the cup cautiously. I nodded to him. He grabbed the cup from me. I Plopped down next to him and sipped my coffee leaning my head against the glass. Loki took a small sip of his coffee. I watched in amusement as he took a slightly larger gulp. I laughed softly sipping my wonderfully warm coffee.

"What is this?" He asked I jumped slightly in surprise.

I looked over at him confused. Then i realized he was talking about the drink in his hand.

"Coffee, the best drink ever! Well..beside Coke." Loki just blinked at me.

I made a face. He nodded taking a sip. I sighed already getting bored. I pulled out my phone and put my phone on shuffle. Loki looked at the phone in my hand curiously. I raised an eyebrow. He looked away acting as if nothing was of interest. I snorted and went back to looking at my phone. I saw him look down at my phone a couple of times when he thought I wasn't looking. I sighed and took my left bud out and reached across Loki.

"W-What are you doing?" I put the bud in his left ear then sat back down in my spot. I pressed play. Loki looked at me wider eyed. I laughed at his expression of annoyance.

"How did you make the music play?" I showed him my phone.

"It's music from my phone, i plugged on my head phones so only i could listen to the music." Loki nodded but i could tell he didnt understand what just came out of my mouth.

"I'll explain it to you next time, for now lets just enjoy each others company with hot coffee and music." Loki hummed in agreement when i said coffee. I moved so i was lying on my back my feet propped up against the glass wall.

I finished the last of my coffee then took out my throwing knife i hid in my shoe. I started to throw it up into the air and catch it with one hand since my other was behind my head like a pillow.

10 minutes later i was still throwing my knife. I was BORED.

`Stupid Fury` I muttered in my head.

I threw the knife in the air harder this time and it got stuck in the metal ceiling.

"Aw Fuck." Loki looked at me from his book. What? Where the hell did he get that?

Eh i'll ask him about that later. I tooked my headphone out of ear and stood up stretching my sore muscles. I seriously need to stop laying on the floor all the time. I dropped into a crouch. My ears and tail out. I shifted on my feet before jumping up and pulling the knife out of the ceiling.

"Got it." I smiled triumphantly holding up my knife. I plopped back down on the floor and pulled out the green apple i took from the mess hall and started to cut it into slices.

"I'm Bored." I said holding out a apple slice to Loki. He looked at the apple slice grabbed it and went back to his book.

"And?"

"Entertain me! Something!...Tell me about yourself." I said waving my knife around. ( i tend to talk with my hands) Loki stared at me blankly.

"Fine lets play 20 questions. What your Favorite Color?" Loki sighed and closed his book placing it beside him knowing i wouldn't leave him alone.

"Green, Black , and Gold." He said bluntly.

"Red and Black..mostly black. Favorite food?"

We did that for about..actually i don't know how long we did that i just now it was almost dinner time when i decided to stop.

"Okay I think that enough bonding for one night. I gotta go." I yawned and stretched like a cat. Loki nodded turning his attention back to the book i managed to get him to read to me.

"Later Loki." I waved as I stood up.

The guard opened the door and i walked out. the door shut behind me. I nodded my thanks to the guard then made my way to the bridge. I yawned again and rubbed my eyes. So tired. My eyes drooped. I stopped in the middle of the hall way and fell to the floor curling up into a ball.

*Steves POV*

I walked to the bridge hoping to find Red but i couldn't find her anywhere. I spotted Phil talking to Fury and walked over.

"Mr. Coulson." The older man turned around and looked started but oddly pleased as i stood in front of him.

"Yes, Captain?"

"Have you seen Agent Red anywhere? I cant find her." I admitted. Phil smiled and nodded in understanding.

"She should be in Loki's Cell room." The older man glanced down at his watch and frowned slightly.

"Or she should be done by now but i would check Loki's Cell room first if she's not there she's probably in her room or at the mess hall."

"Thank You Mr. Coulson." I said happlily. He smile dat me the corners of his eyes crinkling.

"Call me Phil." i looked at him in mild surprise but smiled warmly.

"Thanks again..Phil." Phil smiled and nodded once more before turning around and continuing his conversation with Fury. I walked back the way I came towards Loki's cell.

`Well i was just at the mess hall so i know she's not there. I'll check the cell room first then if she's not there then I'll- OOF!`

I was so focused on my destination i failed to see the obstacle in the middle of the hall way causing me to trip over it. I stood up shaking my head then looked down at what i had tripped over.

"Rebel?" Rebel made a small noise then curled more into herself.

I smiled at the sight. she must have fallen asleep. Knowing that the floor must not be comfortable i bent down and carefully picked her up bridal style. she tensed in my arms but slowly relaxed and nuzzled her face into the space between my shoulder and neck. I chuckled softly and shifted her in my arms making sure she was comfortable before heading off to her room.

I looked down at her as i neared her room and my heart skipped a beat. He body was curled towards me and she was..purring? I scolded myself when i nearly walked into a wall.

`Focus Steve.` I chided.

I managed to open her door without waking her up. I walked over to her bed and pulled back the covers before gently placing her in the bed. I was about to cover her with the blankets when something grabbed my arm pulling me onto the bed next to Rebel. I looked up alarmed and was met with a pair of sleepy re and black eyes.

"Rebel?" Rebel merely pulled my arm. I was confused at what she wanted so i dint move. she huffed and moved herself closer to me curling into my side. I noticed her cat ears on top of her head. before i could stop myself i reached up and rubbed her ear. she purred in pleasure and snuggled closer.

I chuckled and laid down tentatively wrapping am arm around her waist and bringing her closer to me. He tail curled affectionately around my arm. I laid there staying still as Rebel layed her head on my shoulder and wrapped her arms around my torso. I stiffened but relaxed when she stilled and her breathing evened out signaling that she had fallen asleep.

I held her for what felt like hours before i too was succumbed to sleep. I welcomed the it. my vision growing darker till i was fast asleep. Rebel still held protectively in my arms.

*3rd Person POV*

Phil opened the door to his `daughters` room to tell her to come and eat dinner but was surprised by the scene in front of him. Captain Rogers was fast asleep in his daughters bed with Rebel curled up into is side. Both holding each other in a possessive way. Phil chuckled and took his phone out trying not to laugh as he took a picture of the sleeping pair.

Successfully taking a dozen or so pictures Phil made his way over to bed and fixed the blankets. Phil smiled happily at seeing his Hero growing so close to his daughter. But at the same time his paternal instincts kicked in saying

`DANGER strange man in bed with daughter! TASER HIM!`

Phil placed a kiss on Rebels forehead before quietly backing out of the room and closing the door behind him. Once outside the room Phil let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. An agent passing by stopped and watched Phil in concern.

"Is everything alright sir?" Phil waved the agent off smiling.

The agent nodded, eyeing Phil before continuing to his destination. Phil stood up straight fixing his jacket. His smile was replaced by his usual unreadable expression. He walked back towards the bridge. But you could still see the excited light in his eyes.

ehhh yeah this is sooo late...please don't hurt me! I got lazy! i had the chapter written i just didn't want to type it.. But anyway happy late Valentines day heres your fluff and shit!

Phil still has that picture on his phone now that i think about it...PHIL!

"Yeah?"

"Where's your phone at?"

" ..."

"Phil"

"Phil?"

"PHIL!"


	13. Trust Me

* Three more day later*

"Hey Hey Hey!" Rebel saunters into the cell a tub of love potion ice cream in hand along with two spoons. A large grin on her face.

Loki resists the urge to roll his eyes at the strange woman. Rebel sits down next to him and pulls of the lid of the tub. Loki raises and eyebrow as Rebel scoops up a large amount of ice cream and sticks the spoon in her mouth. He snorts when she moans licking the remaining ice cream from her lips.

"SOOOO GOOOD!" She moans putting another spoon full into her mouth. Loki sighs and and picks up his book to continue reading when a spoon in shoved directly in front of his face causing him to go cross eyed.

"You HAVE to try dis!" Loki reluctantly grabs the spoon and Rebel pushes the tub closer to him. He scoops a small amount on his spoon and places it in his mouth. Rebel watches intently for his reaction. He removes the spoon from his mouth. No sign of the ice cream.

"So what do ya think?" Rebel asks with a mouthful of ice cream.

Loki gives her a curt nod of approval before getting more ice cream. Rebel smiles happily and opens up her laptop. Loki glances at it but starts reading his book where he left off. He was getting to the itense part of the book.

The book is ripped from his grasp. He looks around searching fro his missing book when he spots Rebel Holding the book in her hand smiling wickedly. Loki suppressed a growl that was about to escape his throat.

"Would you please return my book to me so i may continue?"

Rebel shakes her head. Loki internally groans.

"And why not?" Loki says irratably.

"Because we are watching Vampire Diaries!" Rebel says gleefully laying on her stomach turning to face the computer screen.

"Vampire what?"

"Vampire Diaries! Its about a girl named Elena who falls in love with a Vampire named Stephan, but doesn't know that he is one. And Stephan's older brother, Damon, he's the bad boy, is in love with Elena so its pretty much about Damon trying to win Elena's heart will fighting other Vampires and the occasional werewolf or hunter." Rebel explained as the pilot episode loaded.

"We're starting from the beginning so you know whats going on."

"How thoughtful." Loki says dryly rolling his eyes.

"Come on its about to start!" Rebel says insitantly tugging on Lokis sleeve.

He not quite sure why but he obeys and lays down next to her scooting the tub of ice cream closer so she can get some. She beams at Loki and grabs a spoonful of ice then turns eagerly back to the screen. Loki sighs and adjusts himself so he's comfortable. The episode starts...

*A week Later*

"Yellow!" Rebel said in greeting. Loki never understood why exactly she said yellow..

"Hello." He said nodding.

"Guess what?" Rebel says squirming in excitement.

"What?" Loki was never prepared for the random things that seemed to pop up in Rebels head.

"I Got a date with the Captain!" She sang doing a little happy danced. Loki's mood immediately turned sour.

"Then what are you doing here shouldn't you be with him?"

Rebel turns around noticing the anger and resentment in loki's voice.

"Hey whats up?" Loki ingnores her and pretends to read a book but she isn't fooled.

"Are you jealous?" Sh esays a shit eating grin spreading across her face. Loki look sup at startled. He glares at her. '

"Why in the name of Asgard would i be jealous of the soldier?' Loki says trying to play her off.

"Hey dont worry i'm still gonna stop by to see you." this doesn't seem to improve his mood in fact it seems to make it worse.

Rebel frowns and sitts down next to Loki. She pokes his stomach but he ignores her unfazed by it. Rebel's frown deepens as she pokes Loki again a little more forcefully. He puts the book aside and glares at her.

"What!" He snaps. Yep he's mad.

Rebel doesn't say anything instead she lays down with her head in his lap her cat ears swiveling on her head. He doesn't look at her. She lets out a mewl and nudges his stomach with her head. He looks down at her exasperatedly. She picks up his book and holds it out to him. He takes it. He looks down at her questioningly.

"Read to me."

"Why should I?"

Rebel thought for a moment before grinnign at her idea.

"If you read to me i'll let you pet my ears." Rebel promised looking at him hopefully. Loki looked at her surprised. She just smiled and snuggled into his side to be more comfortable.

Loki smiled fondly but quickly erased the expression from his face. He shook his head slightly. This is dangerous he cannot afford to let himself get attached. And yet...

Rebel gave a impatient meow tugging once on his sleeve. Loki chuckled and wraps an arm around her to hold the book properly. Rebel doesn't protest but curls into him more. Loki reaches up and begins to softly pet her head. Rebel purrs softly closing her eyes.

Loki's lips curl up slightly in a smirk as Rebels tail curls around his arm affectionately. He begins to read from the book with Rebel listening intently. Her eyes closed as she pictures the scene in her mind.

*A few days later*

"Hello Loki." Rebel greets as she waling into the cell just as she did many times before.

"Hello Kitten."

Rebel scowled at the nickname Loki gave her a few days ago.

"Dont call me that!" she hissed walking over to Loki and sitting down next to him.

Loki just looks at her innocently.

"Dont call you what Kitten?" Rebel groans covering her face with her hands. Loki chuckles. Rebel glares at him from behind her fingers.

"Screw you."

"Patience darling we havent been wedded yet."

"..."

"Your an ass you know that."

" So you've frequently told me."

"Screw- Nope not gonna say it!"

Loki looks at her smugly. Rebel scowls picking up a pillow and chucking it at his head. She laughed when it hit him in the face. His expression of surprise priceless. His eyes narrow at her.

"Two can play at that." Loki grins evilly.

"Shit."

Rebels tries to run but she's hit by a pillow that sends her flying off her feet. Loki doesn't even bother to hide his laughter. Rebel glares at him murderuosly.

"This means war." Loki smirks

"So be it."

Its an all out pillow war. Feathers and pillows flying everywhere. The room is soon turned white from all the feathers making it look like snow. The fight continues for a few more minutes until Rebel manages to knock Loki down. Rebel shouts in triumph. but her celebration was cut short when Loki grabs a hold of her ankle and drags her down. She lets out an undignified yelp as she falls on her bum. She hiss and rubbs her sore bum and glares at Loki. Loki grins slyly. She growls and smacks his arm.

"Ass."

Loki chuckles laying back and placing his arms behind his head. Rebels lets out a small laugh before joining Loki on the floor lying side ways with her head resting on his stomach.

Rebel waits till her heart calms down before speaking. she bites her lip nervously.

"Loki?"

"Yes?"

"Why must you take over earth?"

Loki sighs and sits up Rebel sits up also. Loki turns his face away. He didn't want to have this conversation with her. At least not yet.

"You know why." Loki says trying to calm his breathing fearing that he might show his true form in his anger.

"No thats not enough. That cant possibly be the only reason why you want to conquer earth." Rebel insists.

"It was all fake wasn't it?" Loki states more than asks.

"What?"

"This, you never truly cared you only need to gain my trust so that you could find out my plans. You never cared." Loki says darkly

"Yes it may ahve started out that way but Loki you are my friend you have to believe that." Loki refuses to face her. Rebel Grabs hold of his chin in a gentle but firm grip.

"You have to trust me."

"Why should I?" Loki spat.

Rebels sighs and runs a hand through her hair.

"Because i AM your friend Loki ,whether you want to believe it or not i do care for you. I just want to stop this. This is my home."

"And yet your treated as a freak are you not?"

"Yes but its still my home no matter what. Earth might not be the kindest of places but it IS home and i wouldn't trade it for anything else."

Loki scoffs and pulls away from her. Anger flaring up in his chest as well as Rebels.

"I cant help you."

"Can't or wont?"

"Cant." Rebel looks Loki in the eyes and just like the first time they met his blue eyes turn a brilliant green revealing panic stricken eyes pleading for help before flashing back to an angry blue.

"I cant help you cant help me. I want to help you Loki, i really do. But unless you show cooperation your stuck in this cage. And i don't want to see one of my only friends locked up in a cage." Rebel says softly the anger leaves Loki's chest as he looks into her sad desperate eyes that wish to help.

Loki doesnt know what came over him because the next thing he know his lips are pressing against Rebels soft ones. Rebels makes a sound of surprise and tries to Move away but Loki has a firm grip on her fore arms preventing her from moving as he continues to press his lips against hers.

Rebels eyes are wide with fear as she desperately tries to escape Loki's grasp. His lips smothering her. She needs air but Loki seems reluctant to let her go. She manages to grab hold of her knife ,which she always had in her boot, and slashes Loki across the chest. He immediately backs away staring down at his chest in gaze flicks up at Rebel who his clutching the knife with one hand. Her eyes wide. He looks downs at her lips which are red from the kiss. His eyes widened in realization at what he'd done. He reaches out to her with one hand to cup her cheek but she scramble back holding the knife out.

"Rebel I-"

Rebels hastly stands up and opens the door and backs out. Loki shoot to his feet but the glass closes he places his hands on the glass. Rebel raise s a hand to her lips tears forming in her eyes. Loki notices she is shaking in fear. She backs slowly out of the room shaking her head slowly then faster.

Loki watches helplessly as she turns around and runs from the room.

Rebel runs to the bridge trying not to let the tears fall.

When she reaches the bridge she walks past Fury.

"Have Natasha interigate him. I'm done."

Fury doesnt stop and question her but merely nods and Rebel walks quickly from the bridge to her room keeping her head down. When she gets to her room she opens her door and slides inside closing the door behind her. She bites her lip till she tastes blood. Squeezing her eyes shut so the tears cant escape.

A sob escapes her mouth. Thats all it takes. She is a heap on the floor crying, trying to stifle her cries with her hands covering her mouth. Tears stream down her face as her body racks with painful sobs.

Loki growls and runs a frustrated hand through his hair. Why had he been so stupid? He should never have let her get close. It was a mistake. A mistake that will cost him not just his safety ,less the soldier come and seek revenge, but also a friend.

Loki stopped pacing and sneered. His cold attitude returning. Friend. She was merely a pawn in his plan . No more. No less. Or so he tries to convince himself...

Some mood music!

watch?v=2PEG82Udb...

watch?v=9pNAuSMWi...

watch?v=LOZuxwVk7...

watch?v=8v_4O44sf...

watch?v=suPlYwJ3Y...


	14. I Don't Paid Enough For This Shit

*Rebel POV*

I blinked several times to clear my vision. I sat up and winced in pain my entire body was sore. I looked around and noticed i had fallen asleep on the floor.

_`Oh that's why..`_

_`Wait why was I on the floor again?` _I looked around confused.

Then everything hit me.

The pillow fight. The kiss. The knife and blood. His regret. My pain. Tears stung my eyes again but I refused to cry.

"He was just an assignment Rebel pull yourself together!" I scolded myself getting up off the floor and walking to my bathroom. Its true I've been through worse..but it still hurts either way.

I leaned against the counter my makeup was a little mest up but that was an easy fix.

_`If only it was that easy to mend a heart..to wipe all imperfections away. To create it again but better and more beautiful...dear god I sound like Amora I need to stop listening to her philosophy about love rants or whatever the hell it is she's always talking to Phil about.`_

I ran a hand down my face and sighed.

"I dont get paid enough for this shit." I removed all of makeup and changed my clothes before putting makeup back on. I fixed my hair then walked back into my room. I looked at the clock on my nightstand.

1:35

It read in bold letters. I've been in here since 12:00. Thats when i went to go see Lok- the prisoner so i've been asleep for about an hour. Nice. I looked around my room turning around in circles a few times unsure of what to do. I had given my interrogation job to Natasha sooo i have nothin' to do at the mo.

"I'll go see if Tony and Bruce need help in the lab they can probably find something for me to do." I didn't want to see Fury just yet.

I walked out ma room headed towards the lab. I heard shouting as i got closer so i picked up the pace.

_`What the hell is goin' on?`_

"Hey!" I hear a familiar voice shout.

_`Steve.`_

I thought as I got closer to the door.

"Nothing?" an equally familiar voice asked.

_`Tony.`_

I mentally groaned. Not again.

"Are you nuts?" Steve snaps as I walk into the room.

"I know I am." I said jokingly trying to lighten the dark mood that was setting in.

"Jury's out." Tony says dismissively before turning back to Bruce.

"You really have gotten a lid on it, havent you? Whats your secret? Mellow jazz, Bongo drums.."

"Huge bag of weed?" I suggest moving forward to stand next to Steve. Tony points at me as if to say `Yes!`.

"Is everything a joke to you?" Steve asks he sounds like he's getting pissed.

"Funny things are." Tony says in a smartass tone. Steve's jaw clenches slightly.

"Threatening the safety of everone on this shipisn't funny. No offense, Doc." Steve says apologetically to Bruce.

"How is that not offensive?" I ask. No answer.

"Its' alright, I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things." Bruce says reassuringly.

"Dont you mean annoying things."

"You're tip-toeing big man. You need to strut."

"And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark."

"Oooo! BURN!" I whisper yelled. (-lol dats funny to write :P)

"You think I'm not? Why did Fury call us in?"

"To do a job." I deadpan.

"Why now?"

"Cause your need now."

"Why not before?"

"You werent neeeded before."

"What isn't he telling us?"

"A lot of shit."

"I cant do the equation unless I have all the variables."

"You think Fury's hiding something?" Steve asks I nod

"You never know with that guy."

"He's a spy. Captain, he's THE spy. His secrets have secrets." Tony sticks a handful of blueberries in his mouth.

"Very true." I added.

"It's bugging him, too. Isn't it?" Tony says motioning over to Bruce. Bruce looks up at us from what he's working.

"Uh...I just want to finish my work here, and ..." Bruce starts.

"Doctor?" Bruce sighs and take shis glasses off.

**"** _ 'A warm light for all man kind' _Loki's jab at Fury about the cube."

"I heard it."

"Of course you hear it we were all there, well minus Stark."

"I think that was for you." bruce said pointing to Tony who holds out the back of blueberries to him, he takes some.

"Even if Barton didnt tell Loki about the tower, it was still all over the news." I tensed when he mentioned Clint.

"The Stark Tower?" That big, ugly.." Steve says almost laughing but he stops when Tony gives him a `Say one more word about my tower..i DARE you` face. Steve clears his throat, "Building in New York?"

"It's powered by an arc reactor, a self sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for, what, a year?" Bruce asks Tony.

"It's just the prototype. I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now. That's what he's getting at." Tony says to Steve almost smugly.

"So, why didn't S.H.I.E.L.D. bring him in on the Tesseract Project? What are they doing in the energy business in the first place?" I shift uncomfortably where i'm standing not liking where this conversation is going.

"Don't look at me I don't have level clearance." I say holding my arms up. That was a lie.

"I should probably look into that once my decryption program finishes breaking into all of S.H.I.E.L.D. 's secure files." Tony says looking at a holoscreen.

"What!"

"I'm sorry. Did you say.."

"Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours I'll know every dirty secret S.H.I.E.L.D. has ever tried to hide. Blueberry?" Tony asks holding out the back to Steve who glances down at the bag then back up at Tony.

"Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around." Steve tells Tony.

"An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? History, not awesome."

"I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war, and if we don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have orders. We should follow them."

"My names Rebel for a reason." I retort.

"Followings not really my style." Tony says popping a few blueberries in his mouth.

"And your all about style, aren't you?"

"Of the people in this room which one is a) wearing a spangly outfit, and b) not of use?"

"Damn he just roasted you."

"Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you." Bruce asks. Steve looks at each of us.

"Just find the cube." Steve pushes past me and Tony and walks out the room.

I sigh and follow him he's my boyfriend after all. I notice him change direction. Puzzled i walk on the balls of my feet so he doesn't hear me following him. He reaches the storage unit and stops in front of the large metal door. I stop and watch to see what he would do. He grabs hold of the door and forces it open and slides the door with ease.

"You know you could've just used this." Steve swirls around eyes wide. His eyes stop on my face and i'm standing there an eyebrow raised. his eyes wander to my hand which i'm holding up my S.H.I.E.L.D. ID between two fingers.

"Rebel it's not safe for you to be here. I don't want you to get in trouble with Director Fury because of me.."

"Steve, like I said before, they call me Rebel for a reason." I smirked and sauntered into the storage room stopping a few feet from the entrance.

I hear Steve walk in behind me. I have my Cat ears appear and they swiveled atop my head picking up the conversation of two guards in the room above our heads. Steve taps my shoulder and i look up at him. He points to the catwalk and I nod.

He jumps up and catches the railing and climbs over the it. His boots barely making a sound. I roll my shoulders and drop into a crouch balancing on the balls of my feet before running tow steps forward and jumping up and over the railing onto the catwalk landing in a kneeling position my head down. I lift my head up and stand up in one fluid motion. Steve blinks in surprise before walking past me and towards the storage crates.

We stop in fron tof one particular crate and Steve opens it up. Steve stares in disbelief at the contents. Anger, rage, hatred, are evident on his face. I look inside the crate. My eyes widen.

"How the fuck did they..." Steve glances up at the room overhead before grabbing a HYDRA gun and my wrist and dragging me back down the catwalk and out the room. I didn't protest or try to move away.

"What is `Phase 2`?" We heard Tony ask as we entered the lab. Fury was there. Great. They hadn't seen us yet and Steve decide to make an entrance by slamming the HYDRA gun down on the metal table that was next to the door.

"Phase 2 is S.H.I.E.L.D. uses the cube to make weapons. Sorry, the computer was moving a little slow for me ." I cross my arms my eyes narrowing at Fury.

"Rogers, Black, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're making-"

"I'm sorry, Nick. What were you saying?" Tony says turning the holoscreen towards us. The picture of a large missile on the screen.

"I was wrong, Director. The world hasn't changed a bit." Steve says disappointment evident in his voice as he spoke to Fury.

"Did you now about this?" Bruce asks pointing to me and Natasha. Wait..Natasha? She was standing next to Bruce and Thor was standing next to her.  
I didn't say anything. I pulled my wrist from Steve's grip and walked a few feet forward. My jaw muscle jumping and i swallowed thickly. I knew doesn't mea I agreed with it. Steve stepped further into the room. He stood next to me.

"You want to think about removing yourself from this environment, Doctor?" Natasha more or less `suggested`.

"I was in Calcutta. I was pretty well removed." Bruce retorts.

"He got you there."

"Loki is manipulating you." I scowled at the mention of that man.

"And your doing what exactly?"

"You didn't come here because I was bat my eyes at you."

"Yes, and i'm leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy." Bruce snaps grabbing hold of the holoscreen and pointing to the picture of the missile with his pen.

"I'd like to know why S.H.I.E.L.D. is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction."

"Because of him." Fury says pointing to Thor.

"Me?" Thor questions confused by the sudden turn of events.

"Last year, Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously outgunned."

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet." Thor defended clearly insulted.

"But, you're not the only people out there are you? And your not the only threat. The worlds filling up with people who cant be matched, that cant be controlled." Fury says in his defense.

"Lie you controlled the cube?" Steve says obviously not impressed.

"You for with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is a signal to all the realms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war." Thor argues.

"A higher form?" Steve says stepping into the conversation again.

"You forced our hand we had to come up with something-"

"A nuclear deterant. Because that always calms everything right down." Tony says sarcastically.

"Remind me again how you made your fortune Stark?"

"I'm sure if he still made weapons, Star would be net deep-" Steve starts.

"Hold on. How is this about me?"

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?" Steve mocks.

"I thought humans were more evolved than this." Thor says to Fury in disbelief.

"Sorry for the disappointment." I snap in irritation.

"Excuse me, did we come to your planet and blow your stuff up?" Fury asks turning to face Thor.

"Can we?"

"Are you boys really that naive? S.H.I.E.L.D. monitors potential threats." Natasha chastises Fury and Thor.

"Captain America's on threat watch?" Bruce says chuckling slightly but theres no humor in his voice.

"Yep, we all are."

"We ALL are." Nat says i look at her miffed. I just said that.

"Wait you're on the list? Are you above or below angry bees?"

"Stark so help me God, if you mae one more wise crack-"

"Threat! Verbal threat. I feel threatened."Tony yells pointing to Steve.

"Show some respect." Steve says with disgust.

"Respect what?" Tony asks.

Then whatever order there was before went to hell and burned.

"You speak of control yet you court chaos." Thor tells Fury.

"That's his MO isnt it? I mean what are we, a team? No-no we're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're-we're a time bomb." Bruce says growing agitated.

"You need to step away." Fury says turning to Bruce.

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Tony says placing a hand on Steve's shoulder.

"You know damn well why. Back off!" Steve say smacking Tony's arm off his shoulder.

"I'm starting to want you to make me." Tony challenges stepping closer to Steve.

"Kinky."

"Yeah. Big man in a suit of armor. take that away what are you?" Steve steps closer as well.

"Genuis, Billionare, Playboy, Philanthropist." Tony says casually.

"Damn thats like what the third time he's roasted you today?"

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I've seen the footage. The only thing you fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on the wire and let the other guy crawl over you."

"I think i would just cut the wire." Steve smirks

"Always a way out. You may not be a threat but you better stop pretending to be a hero."

"A hero? Like you? You're a laboratory experiment Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle. "

"Okay, the both of you stop it! Tony you know what the hell he meant so stop being such a smartass! And Steve stop being so fucking critical!" I said stepping in between then and placing a hand on both there chests.

"Put on the suit. lets go a few rounds." Steve says pushing me behind him gently.

"You people are so petty..and tiny" Thor says laughing.

"Yeah this a team." Bruce says sarcastically.

"Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr. Banner bac to his-"

"Where? You rented my room."

"The cell was just in case-"

"In case you needed to kill me. But you cant. I know, I tried." Everyone stopped arguing and looked at Bruce who shifted uncomfortably under everyones gaze.

"I got low. I didn't see an end. So I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out. so I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good. Until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone at risk. You want to know my secret Agent Romanoff? You want to now how i stay calm?" Bruce asks teeth gritted.

Me Natasha and Fury reached for our guns.

"Dr. Banner.." Bruce turned his head to look at Steve who started to step in front of me protectively, "Put down the scepter."

Bruce looks down at his hand and is surprised to se the scepter in his hand. Suddenly the tesseract locator beeps. Bruce sets the scepter back down on the table.

"Sorry kids, you don't get to see my party trick after all." Bruce says pushing past Fury to get to the locator.

"You located the Tesseract?" Thor asks. Natasha walks over to Bruce.

"I could get there faster." Tony says turning to walk out the door.

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard. No human is a match for it." Thor says to Fury. I nod in agreement.

"I agree with prince charming here." I say jerking a thumb towards Thor.

"You're not going alone." Steve says grabbing Tony by the arm.

"You gonna stop me?"

"Put on the suit, lets find out."

"Not this shit again." I groan.

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man."

"Neither am I." I stood next to Steve my arms crossed as I glared warningly at Tony my tail lashed wildly behind me.

"Put on the suit." Steve orders.

"Oh my god." Bruce says looking up from the screen.I look at him confused.

Then the bomb goes off.


	15. Honorary Father

Music for this chapter is at the bottom...I got carried away...TEEHEE!

Nat and Bruce go flying out the glass window. While me, Steve Tony Fury and Thor get knocked to the ground.

"Put on the suit." Steve orders.

"Yeah." Tony says stumbling throught he grabs my hand and pulls me out of the room. We all run down the hall.

"Engine three. I'll meet you guys there." Tony tells us. We nod and run towards engine three.

We open the door and three crew members thank us before exiting out the door. We step over the broken metal and make our way to the edge of the engine room.

"Stark? Stark we're here!" Steve shouts looking around for Tony.

"Good lats see what we've got." Tony says flying in and moving a piece of metal.

"I need you two to get to that engine control panel and tell me which relays are in overload position." Tony says before disappearing from view.

Steve nods and jumps up and swings himself up an dover to the control panel. I followed.

"What does it look lie in there?" Tony ass over the com line. Steve slides out the panels and stares.

"It seems to run on some form of electricity." I face palm.

"Well, you're not wrong."

"Okay the relays are intact. Whats our next move?" Steve asks as he slides the panels back inside.

"Even if I clear the rotors the thing wont re-engage without a jump. I'm going to have to get in there and push."

"If that thing gets up to speed you'll get shredded."

"That starter control unit can reverse the polarity long enough to disengage magleu and that could-"

"Speak English!" me and Steve yell at the same time.

"You see that red lever? It will slow down the rotors long enough for me to get but it, wait for my word." Tony instructs.

Steve jumps across the large gap in the floor to reach the lever. I jump across after hi and end up bumping into him. He turns and steadies me. I smile at him and he smiles back. We lean in until we hear something behind me. We snap our heads to the left to see a man uncapping a grenade and throwing it towards the rotors.

Steve jumps down and knocks the grenade away causing it to explode mid air. Steve jumps down from where he's standing and punches the guy in the face then kicks him. Another man comes with a Noveske Rifleworks Diplomat. I jump down and kick the gun out of his hands then I kick him in the chest causing him to stumble back.

The guy throws a few punches which i easily dodge. I grab his fist and twist it around and ump up an dover him pinning his arm behind his back. Steve grabs the guy by the collar of his shirt then throws him out of the engine room. They guy screams as he starts free falling.

"I'd hate to be that guy." I say looking over the edge to see where the guy went.

A third guy shows up and starts firing its gun at me and Steve. Steve grabs something and chucks it at the guy but he dodges it. Steve grabs me before i could protest and throws me up onto the higher platform. He jumps over. I glare at him and stand up brushing myself off. He grabs the abandoned Noveske and starts firing at the guy. I pull out my own gun and fire a couple rounds.

"Where do these bastards keep coming from? There like freaking cockroaches!" I mutter as I dodge a bullet.

Then Fury joins the com line.

"Stark we're losing altitude."

"Yeah, noticed." Steve is almost shot in the head. He stumbles back and losses his footing and he goes falling off the edge, but manages to grab hold of a pipe.

"Captain!" I drop my gun and reach over the edge lying on my stomach trying to grab ahold of Steve's hand.

"Cap, hit the lever." Tony says over the com line.

"I need a minute here!" Steve yells as I struggle to reach him. I grab onto his hand and try to pull him up.

"Lever, now!" Tony says urgently.

I finally managed to get Steve back up on the platform. he guy from earlier starts shooting at us again. Steve leans over me and pulls down the lever. We stand up and the guy keeps shooting. Steve shields me just as Tony comes and tackles the guy. I step out from behind Steve and sink down to the floor. Steve slides down next to me panting. I lay my head on his shoulder as I try to even out my breathing.

"Thanks." Steve says breathlessly.

"For what?"

"For saving me earlier, thanks." He repeated giving me a small smile. I smile up at him and peck his lips.

"No problem, but you owe me. Your pretty heavy." He chuckles and i half heartedly smack his chest.

"Agent Coulson's down." Fury said through the com line. I was up on my feet instantly.

"A medical team is on it's way to your location." an agent replies.

"They're here. They called it." Fury says.

Time stopped. I suddenly couldn't breath.

"Rebel-" I didn't hear what Steve had said because I ran. I ran like hell.

"No no no no.." I muttered as I ran to passed the agents crowding the halls. I didn't stop when Maria reached out to me I dodged her arm and kept running.

`This can not be happening! He said he would never leave he promised!`

Tears were streaming down my face as I ran and I didn't care if people saw my father my roc was dead. I ran into the cell room and froze when I saw the black body bag being carried away. My body trembled as I slowly stepped forward. Fury walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

He whispered something in my ear then patted my shoulder before walking away leaving me alone. I didnt hear what he had said nor cared. I just continued to stare at the large blood stain on the wall. I sank to my knees, collapsing on my side. I didn't scream I dint cry out. I refused to break. Not this time.

Phil always told me to be strong but this time I couldn't control it. I couldn't control her. I didn't notice the dark shadows creeping over to me. I didn't notice my hair growing longer and darker if thats possible. I didn't notice my nails digging into my skin. Blood dripping down my hands staining my pants. But I didn't care.

My heart turned cold and dark as she came and replaced me. But it was slow because a part of me fought back desperate to stay in control. My head hung low as the shadows continued to grow crawling up and surrounding me. But i was comforted by it. It shielded me from prying eyes. Then I felt something. It was warm.

I noticed a presence beside me that I hadn't noticed before. Whoever it was was speaking to me but I couldn't hear what they were saying. I slowly lifted up my head and stared blankly ahead. A familiar face looked at me worriedly. Blue eyes scanned my face. I felt something in my hand and realized the person was holding my hand keeping me from drawing more blood. I stared at the face blue eyes and blond hair. It was male and handsome but I couldn't recall his name.

I had stopped crying by then but my cheeks were tearstained. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. A single tear fell.

Let it go...

A voice whispered. My eyes snapped open. My eyes were completely black including the white of my eyes. I extended my arms with such force it sent them flying back into the wall. I stood up and held my arms extended out palms facing the floor. I breathed threw my nose closing my eyes. I could feel the shadows wrapping around darkness and utter coldness didn't bother me.

Then I felt as if my body was being separated and being fluid but it was quick and painless. I opened my eyes . I was in a darkroom. I looked around and saw it was mine. Then she released her hold. And I broke. For the second time that day I broke. I drew my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. My forehead rested atop my knees. My body shook but now tears fell.

I had no more left. I had used them all. In my distress I failed to hear the door open. I wasn't alarmed when I felt two large arms wrap around me. I inhaled the scent.

`Steve`

I turned my body more into the embrace. My hands clutching his shirt like a life line. His cheek rested on top of my head were he planted soft kisses as he whispered sweet nothings in my ear in hopes of calming me. I was shaking. My mind registered. Phil was dead. I shook my head not wanting to believe it. Steve sensed distress and held me tighter. Gently rocking us back and forth. I was in his lap curled up in a ball save for my hands that still clutched his shirt.

"It's okay. Your okay. It's okay.." He soothed. rubbing my back. I buried my face into the crook of his neck inhaling his scent letting the familiar smell calm me.

"Steve..P-Phil he-he's.." I couldn't bring myself to finish the sentence.

"Shhh. Its alright. I'm here. I wont leave you ever. I promise." He said kissing my head.

Hot tears spilled down my cheeks. Thats what Phil said. But he lied. He didn't keep his promise. He left me.

*Flashback* * A few days after the accident*

"T-They hate me now Phil! I'm a monster!" She screamed, sobbing into her folded arms.

"Don't you dare call yourself that." Phil said sternly taking hold of her arms.

Red looked up at him tears flowing down her face. His eyes softened and he wrapped his arms around her and sat down next to her on the hospital bed. She sobbed into his shoulder.

"You gotta keep going. You gotta stay strong okay? Can you do that for me hun?" He asked softly. Red shook my head.

"He-He left he said I was a monster that he could never love something as hideous as me." Phil tensed at her words.

he knew who she was talking about. Her boyfriend or ex-boyfriend he should say came in earlier and dumped her. He left her when she needed him most. Rage burned in Phil's chest. Even more so because he was an agent just like her.

"Your not a monster do you hear me? He is because he left you like this. Don't blame yourself. And don't try to kill yourself okay?" He said the last part softer.

She tried to kill herself using a scalpel that she found in the room. Luckily a few nurses managed to get it away from her and got her stabilized..for the most part.

"But it hurts Phil it hurts so much." She cried out.

"I now it hurts but you gotta keep going. You gotta show them that their words dont affect you. That they cant tear you down." Red nodded not trusting her voice.

"Good..tell you what if he gives you any trouble or anyone for that matter just come to me okay? I'll be your honorary father. Kay?" Red lifted her head to look at the man. Gratitude shown in her eyes and it warmed his heart.

"Thank you Phil. For everything." Phil gave her one of his rare smiles and kissed the top of her head. And hugged her tightly.

"Thats my girl. You keep going no matter what okay? I'll always be here for you okay? No matter what. I promise." Red nodded her eyes drooping. They had given her a sedative show she wouldn't harm herself further.

"Go to sleep. Your gonnna need it." He said a slight teasing in his voice.

She tried to glare at him but sleep won over and she ended up passing out in his arms. He smiled fondly at her. Kissing the top of her head he laid her back down on the bed and pulled the blankets up tucking her in. Placing one last kiss on her forehead he swiftly walked from the room.

His face cold but anger evident in his eyes. Agents that passed by quickly moved out the way not wanting his rage to be unleashed on had a certain agent to visit about a certain daughter of his.

*End Flashback*

"He left. Just like the rest did." Red said hugging her knees back against the wall with Steve's arm wrapped around her shoulders. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"I wont leave you. You can count on that." She sat up and looked him the eyes.

"How do I know your not just saying that. How do I know you wont leave. Just like Phil did." Steve cracked a grin.

"Cause I'm Captain America. And Captain America always keeps his promises." Red let out a breathy laugh smiling slightly. The light returned to her eyes.

"I'll hold you to that." She said placing a soft kiss on his lips.

He leaned forward deepening it. She smiled into the kiss at his eagerness. His arm snaked around her waist and he pulled her forward onto his lap. Her hands wrapped around his neck. Fingers running through his soft blond hair tugging on the ends.

Steve's tongue swept across her bottom lip and she parted her lips to allow him access. She moaned as his tongue explored her mouth. She returned the favor. His grip tightened on her. They pulled away panting slightly. Steve kissed her behind the ear then made his way down her neck looking for her soft spot.

He knew he found it when his lips brushed against it and her breath hitched. He smiled into her neck and bit down. A gasp escaped her lips. Her hands clutched his arms. He trailed up her neck to her jaw were he nipped teasingly.

"Steve.." She moaned.

His eyes darkened with lust as his hands shamelessly explored her. Steve rolled her over onto her back and climbed on top of her. His tongue slipped into her mouth. Red hooked her legs around his, tilting her hips up slightly. They had already discarded there shirts and pants. His already hardening member rubbing against her.

Then...Fury had to go and ruin everything.

"Avengers to the bridge." They both glared up at the ceiling as if it would cause the speaker to take bad the order. Steve sighed and bent down to place a hot kiss on Reds lips before rolling off her and putting his pants back on.

"Cockblocker." Red muttered.

Red huffed and stood up putting her close back on. They occasionally brushed against each other. After getting dresses they walked out of the room hand in hand ignoring the looks of the passerby.


	16. Thank you my lovelies!

**I would like to thank MockingJay2001 for coming up with the name Artemis for Amora's dark side. I will be using it as the characters name. But, I would also like to thank Guest, BiancaDiAngelo, and Horsez913. Thanks you guys! I will have an update fro you soon! Thanks again! **


	17. The Battle Begins

"These were in Coulson's jacket. I guess he never did get you to sign them." Fury said tossing the blood stained cards across the table at immediately sat up and picked one up. I swallowed thickly. My eyes began to sting but i forced the tears away.

"We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, the location of the cube, Banner, Thor..I got nothing for you. I lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming."

"Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number, though, because I was playing something even riskier." Fury admits. Not that it matters anymore but I know what he's doing.

"There was an idea, Stark knows this, called the Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, to see if they could become more. To see if they could work together. When we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could. Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea. In heroes."

The lights in the room flickered. My eyes where squeezed shut. My hands clutching the armrests on the seats. I felt a hand on top of mine. I opened my eyes and looked down at my hand. I trailed the hand up to a familiar face. I took a deep breath then exhaled. The lights stopped flickering and the room brightened. Tony abruptly stands up. I look up at him but he just stalks out of the room.

" Well, its an old-fashioned notion." Fury adds.

My nostrils flared. My eyes started to darken. I stood up and Steve stood up with me glaring at Fury before placing his hands on my shoulders and steering me from the room. But not before I looked Fury in the eyes.

He seemed unfazed but I noticed his hand tremble slightly. I suppressed a maniacal smile and let Steve continue to walk me down the hall where Tony went. I recognized the path we were taken and my stomach filled with dread.

"The cell room." I whispered barely audible. Steve didn't hear but if he did he gave no indication. We walked in and looked around. I spotted Tony on the upper part of the cell room.

"Was he married?" Steve asked I shook my head.

"No. There was a cellist, I think?" Tony said Steve turned to me for conformation. I nodded wrapping my arms tightly around myself.

"I'm Sorry, he seemed like a good man." Steve says to the both of us but he's looking at me. I give him a grateful smile.

"He was an idiot." Tony scoffs. My head snapped in his direction. My eyes turned solid black. My arms dropped to my sides clenching into fists.

"Why? For believing?" Steve snaps holding me back from tearing Starks bloody head off.

"For taking Loki alone." Tony says turning to face us. I could see the anger and grief in his eyes. My I blinked and my eyes turned back to normal.

`He's mourning this is how he deals with it.`

I slowly relaxed and Steve released me but stayed close to my side.

"He was doing his job."

"He was out of his league. He should have waited. he should have..." Me and Steve glanced at each other before making our way up to where Tony was standing.

"Sometimes there isnt a way out." I said looking at the blood stained wall.

"Right I've heard that before." Tony says brushing past me and Steve.

"Is this the first time you lost a soldier?" Steve asks turning to face Tony.

"We are NOT soldiers. I'm not marching to Fury's fife." Tony hisses.

"Neither are we. He's got the same blood on his hands that Loki does. But right now, we got to put that behind us and get this done. Loki needs a power source. If we can put together a list-" Tony snaps his attention back to Steve from where he was gazing at the blood on the wall.

"He made it personal."

"Yeah, and I'm gonna kill him when I get my hands on him." I said darkly. Tony didn't doubt it.

"Thats not the point."

"That is the point. Thats Loki's point. he hit us all right where we live. Why?" Toy asks. Then it of a bitch.

"To tear us apart." Steve says catching on.

"Divide and Conquer." I add crossing my arms.

"Yeah, divide and conquer is great, but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That's what he wants. he wnats to beat us, he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience." Tony walks quickly to Steve's left side.

"Right. I caught his act in Stuttgart."

"Yeah, that's just the previews. This is opening night. And Loki, he's a full tilt diva, right?"

"You have no idea." I mutter.

"He wants flowers, he wants parades. He wants a monument built to the skies with his name plastered-" Tony pauses eyes widening.

"Son of a bitch." Tony quickly walks out the room. Steve and me follow.

"What just happened?"

"Loki he's at Stark Tower." Steve's eyes widen and he picks up the pace. I change course and head to my room.

"Where are you going?" Steve asked confused but he kept following me.

"I gotta change. Why do you wanna watch?" I glance back at him in time to see his face slowly turn red. I was hinting towards what we had been doing before Fury called us.

"Meet me at the medical bay when your done." He mumbles turning around. I smirk and sprint to my room.

I open my door and walk over to my closet and pull out black leather jacket the words THE SHIFTER on the back. I pulled out a pair of black leather pants, my combat boots and black fingerless biker gloves.

I took off my S.H.I.E.L.D. Uniform and changed into the outfit. I put on mascara and eyeliner as well as some red lipstick. I looked myself over before heading out to the medical bay.

"Time to go." Steve said opening the door to Clint's medical room. I stood behind him off to the side. So Natasha who was in the room didn't see me. Steve hasn't seen me either.

"Go where?" Nat asks.

"I'll tell you on the way. Can you fly one of those jets?" Steve asks just as Clint walks out of the bathroom wiping his hands dry with a towel.

"I can." Clint said.

Steve looks at Nat who nods. Steve nods in understanding. I step out from behind Steve and Natasha stiffens, Clint freezes. Nat looks from me to Clint then back. T

rying to see who would make the first room. I pulled one of my knives out of my belt and toss it up in the air catching it before tossing it back up again. I leaned against the door frame.

"Long time no see Barton." I glance at him still tossing the knife in my hand.

"Red I.." Clint's adams apple bobs up and down.

"Red I'm sorry...I-I ..It wasn't-"

"Shut up and hug me Barton." I quickly cross the room and envelope Clint in a hug. He stood there shocked for few seconds before wrapping his arms around me and squeezing me tight. A few tears fell on his shoulder. Thank god for water proof mascara!

"I'm so so so sorry." Clint mumbled as he buried his face in my hair.

"Hey its okay I forgive you. I forgave you a long time ago ya idjit!" I said laughing softly.

We pulled away and I wiped my eyes carefully. I smiled at Clint and he gave me a smile back it was rare when I could get them to smile. Natasha and Clint I mean. I looked over at Steve who eyed Clint carefully.

"Alright, you got a suit?" Steve asked. I walked over to stand by him.

"Yeah." Clint said turning serious.

"Then suit up." Steve said looking at Clint then Nat before walking away I followed after him.

Clint and Natasha trailed behind us as we made our way to the weapons vault. Steve grabbed his shield and secured it to his arm grabbing a hand pistol or two. Clint grabs his bow and quiver.

I stuck a knife..or two in my boots and checked my guns making sure their turned on her Widows Bites on her wrist and also checked her guns. Then we made our way down to the launch pad and entered a Quinjet.

"Hey you guys aren't authorized to be here." a engineer says walking up to us.

"Son, just don't." Steve said holding his hand up.

"Get the hell out." I said jerking a thumb over my shoulder. The poor guy practically runs out the jet. Clint and Nat get into the pilot seats. While me and Steve hang out in the back.

"Stark, we're on your three, headed northeast." Natasha says into the com.

"What? Did you guys stop for drive thru?" Tony says obviously irritated.

"Yes, how'd ya know?" I said dryly rolling my eyes.

"Swing up park. Im gonna lay 'em out for you." Tony says ignoring my comment.

"Nat?" Clint says as we pull up in front of Star Tower and see Loki and Thor fighting. My jaw clenched as I watched Thor and Loki go at it.

"I see him." Nat says and starts firing at Loki.

Loki sees us and shoots at us with his scepter. Natasha and Clint tried to avoid it but it hits the right wing and we start to go down. Me and Cap get tossed around like rag dolls in the back.

Steve has an arm wrapped around my waist and another arm holding onto the ceiling as we continue to be tossed around. Steve accidentally lets go of the ceiling and lands on top of me.

"Oww." I groan I try and smack Steves chest.

"Steve i cant breath. Need air!" I wheezed Steve looked down wide eyed and scrambled back and ended up falling over. I sit up and laugh but end up getting tossed forward and I land on top of Steve this time.

"Dont get too comfortable you two." Clint says looking back at us smirking. Me and Steve glare at him.

"Screw you Clint."

"No, you should save that for Steve." Clint says smugly.

"You mother-" before i could say anything else we crashed.

"Clint your fired you suck at flying planes." I groan standing up.

"Hey, what about Nat!" Clint says pointing at Nat who was unharnessing herself.

"She's Nat." I shrugged and stepped out of the Quinjet with Steve. I looked back to see Nat smirk at Clint who was muttering to himself about something.

"We gotta get up there." Steve says running towards Stark Tower. Me,Nat and Clint followed close behind. We stopped in front of building just as a leviathan comes out the portal and flies directly over us.

"Stark, are you seeing this?" Steve asks into the com.

"Seeing. Still working on believing." Tony replies.

"You got that right." I said watching the things come out the portal.

"Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet?"

"Banner?"

"Just keep me posted."

"Will do." I said ending the call. We all took cover behind an abandoned taxi.

"We've got civilians still trapped up here." Clint reports.

"Loki." Steve said spotting Loki flying over us. I stand up too and glare at Loki.

"They're fish in a barrel down there." Steve said ducking behind the taxi as a Chitauri flies over him. Natasha pulls out her guns and starts shooting. Clint runs over to an overturned car and hides behind it. I stayed next to Steve.

"We got this. You two go. GO." Nat ushers.

"Do you think you can hold them off?" Steve asks Clint.

"Captain." Clint syas pressing a button on his bow, "It would be my genuine pleasure." He quickly grabs a arrow and shouts a Chitauri in the eye. Steve looks at me and I nod. He grabs my hand and we run jumping over the railing of the bridge.

Nat covers us. Me and Steve run across the top of a bus as a Chitauri flies overhead and shoots at us. We jump off the bus and Steve does a flip in midair and lands on his feet.

I jump and do a flip also and land kneeling on one knee, my fingertips touching the ground on either side of me. I get up and we keep running.

"Just like Budapest all over again." Nat says on the com line.

"You and I remember Budapest very differently." Clint replies. I stop walking and put my hands on my hips and eyebrow raised.

"Wait, what happened in Budapest?!"

"Nothing!"

"Uh huh. You little-" Steve grabbed my arm and pulled me along.

I let out a surprised yelp in response. We jumped over a car and keeped running. Then we jumped over two more cars. Jesus how many freakin cars are you gonna have me jump over Steve!

Then we jumped over ANOTHER FREAKIN CAR! We landed on the hood of a police car in front of two officers. Who jump when we landed.

"You need man in these buildings. There are people inside and there going to be running right into the line of fire. You take them to the basement and through the sundays. You keep them off the streets. I need a perimeter as far back as 39th." Steve orders.

"Why the hell should I take orders from you?" the first officer questions.

There is a large blast and Steve holds up his shield pulling me close as a Chitauri tries to hit him with its scepter. Steve knocks it aside with his shield.

A second one tries to blast Steve but I grab its scepter and quickly slash a knife through its throat before pulling back out. A third comes and Steve smacks it in the head with his shield.

I come up behind it and stab it through the chest the knife coming out the other side. ANOTHER one comes and Steve grabs its arm slicing it off with his shield.

I put a bullet in between its eyes. Steve nudges it with his shield and it slumps to the ground. The cop from earlier turns around and relays Steve's orders.

"Damn right you take his orders motherfucker."Steve smirks at me slightly.

"Where to Captain?" I say giving a mock salute.

"Lets go help out the Hawk and Widow." He suggested.

"Roger that." Steve gives me a `don't you dare` look. I bat my eyelashes innocently. We ran (A/N: Did I mention I HATE RUNNING!?) over to Natasha and Clint.

Lightening strikes the ground a foot away from me, electrocuting the surrounding Chitauri. I screamed in surprise and jumped into Steve's arms. Thor lands.

"Thor! What the hell was that for? You tryin to kill me?" I yell at him with Steve still holding me bridal style.

"My apologies Lady Red." Thor said turning to face me.

"Its okay just warning next time." I said rubbing my temples.

"Whats the story upstairs?" Steve asks.

"The power surrounding the cube is impenatrable." Thor informs us.

"Thor's right. We got to deal with these guys. Why are you carrying Red?" Tony asks over the com line.

"Oh Thor almost hit me with lightening. I jumped and landed in Cap's arms." I said catapulting myself out of his arms.

"Okay...but how do we defeat these guys?" Tony asks over the coms.

"As a team." Steve says confidently.

"I have unfinished business with Loki." Thor tells Steve.

"Yeah? Well, get in line." Clint says examining one of his arrowheads. I scowled and nod in agreement.

"Save it. Loki's going to keep this fight focused on us, and thats what we need. Without him these things could run wild. We got Stark up top. He's gonna need us to.." Steve paused and turned around just as Bruce pulled up on a beat up motorcycle. We quickly ran over to him.

"So, this all sees horrible." Bruce says as he gets off the bike and walks over to us.

"I've seen worse." Nat says looking at Bruce calmly.

"Sorry."

"No, we could use a little worse." She said glancing up at me quickly. I knew what she meant.

"Stark we got him." Steve says into the com.

"Banner?" Tony asks.

"Just like you said."

"Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you." I look up and see Tony flying towards us. A leviathan chasing after him.

"I dont see how that a party."

"Dr. Banner. Now might be a really good time for you to get angry." Steve says to Bruce who is walking towards the Leviathan.

"Thats my secret, Captain. I'm always angry." Bruce turns around and he `hulks out` and punches the Leviathan in the face. I sigh and walk forward directly under the falling monster.

`I knew they would find out someday.`

"Red!" Steve shouts. I keep walking.

I close my eyes and search my mind for my forms. I find a dark and cold energy. I hadn't felt it in a while. A shiver ran down my spine as I tugged on it. I immediately felt a dark presence in my head.

`It's time.`

I didn't recieve an answer. I didn't need one. I felt a wave of coldness wash over me enveloping me. I let it.

* ? POV * (A/N: This is happening instantly just so ya know)

My black and silver specked eyes snapped open. My arms instantly raised over my head crossing forming an X shape. When my silver cuffs on my wrists collided as my arms crossed silver armor began spreading up my hands and down my arms. My cuffs stopped spreading at my elbows.

My silver arm bands spread down connecting with my cuffs before spreading up my shoulders to my neck where they connected with my silver necklace. My necklace then spread down my to my waist to meet my silver belt which in turn spread down my legs stopping at my knees. My silver strap up sandals then proceed to cover the rest of my legs.

I black flowing dress disappeared behind my Asgardian like armor. My arms still remained crossed over my head. Two silver swords came out of the armor that spread up my palm. As the leviathans body fell towards me I swiftly uncrossed my arms , slashing into the beast leaving an X shape from my blades. Stark flew over head and blasted the rest of the beast.

My arms stilled at my sides I stood there calmly as the debris fell around me, but not touching me. I turned feeling a pair of eyes starring intently at me. I turned my eternally black hair falling to frame my face. My eyes landed on the Captain. His blue eyes starred into mine.

* Steve's POV *

I watched in awe as my girlfriend shifted, slicing with ease into the monster. I raised my shield as the debris fell. The woman (I don't know this forms name) turned toward me.

What caught my attention was not her armor but her eyes. .they were black with silver specks. Her pure black hair gently fell framing her face.

She was beautiful but I could tell she was dark and dangerous. She turns around fully and walks over her footfalls barely making a sound despite the armor she wore. The others cautiously walked over so we stood in a circle.

"Artemis." Hawkeye said with a curt nod. She turned to him and nodded her acknowledgment.

"Who?" I stupidly asked. Mental facepalm.

"Her name is Artemis. She is essentially the dark version of Amora. But much more dangerous." Widow informed me. I gave her a small nod in understanding.

I looked back at Artemis but she was looking at me intently. I felt uncomfortable under her predatory gaze. She just kept looking at me it was kinda creepy..

"How come she doesn't say anything?" I asked glancing at Widow.

"She rarely speaks. She only will if its absolutely necessary." Hawkeye explained.

Artemis turned to Widow and motioned with her head towards something. Widow turned her head to look and her face darkened.

"Guys." We all turned to look and saw more Chitauri and Leviathans coming threw the portal.

"Call it, Captain." Stark said landing in the formed circle. I hid my surprise at his willingness to follow my orders. I opened my mouth to start giving out orders when a voice interrupted me.

"If I may Captain, I have some friends who can help us." I looked at Artemis in surprise. I look at her in surprise and nod. She nods back and raises her arm.

Her arm is horizontal while her hand is upright. Two fingers up with the sides facing her. (A/N: IDK if dat made since). She moved her arm to the right keeping it in that position.

There was a bright flash. I instinctively raised my hand to shield my eyes. The light faded. I lowered my hand and my eyes nearly rolled back into my head.

**I hope you guys like the update! and thanks again Mockingjay2001 for suggesting the name Artemis for the character name! I will be updating again soon so hold on tight and enjoy the ride! ~ Agent Red**

**P.s**

** Phil still hasn't given me that photo...**


	18. You Have Got To Be Kidding Me

* 3 Person POV *

When the light faded. The Avengers looked where Artemis previously stood and jaws dropped to the floor. Standing there was Red, Rebel, Amora, and Artemis.

"You have got to be kidding me.." Hawkeye muttered.

"What the hell just happened?" Iron Man asked looking at the four women.

"Artemis used a dividing spell motion so we could take on our own physical forms." Red explained. Steve was still staring.

"There aren't three other voices in my head...Hallelujah!" Rebel says falling to her knees dramatically and raising her arms above her head, her hands folded in prayer. Red and Amora facepalm while Artemis stays emotionless.

"Uhhh..." the Captain blinked several times. Red smiled apologetically.

"Sorry babe." Red walks over to Steve and kisses his cheek. The others (minus Artemis) snicker in amusement to their Captains distress. The Captain coughs into his fist, his cheeks turning pink in embarrassment.

"Hey, does this mean Steve is dating four women at once? Damn Rogers I never thought I would be jealous of your sex life.." Iron Man comments but shuts up after all four women glare at him.

"Alright, listen up, until we can close the portal, our priority is containment. Barton, Amora I want you guys on that roof. Eyes on everything. Call out patters and strays. Stark, you and Artemis got the perimeter-"

"Why do I get stuck with her? She looks ready to tear out my soul or something." Stark whines. Artemis once again shows no emotion. Steve pinches the bridge of his nose before continuing.

" If anything gets more then three blocs out. You turn it back or you turn it to ash." Captain orders.

"Can you give me a lift?" Hawkeye asks Iron Man.

"Right. Better clench up, Legolas." Iron Man says grabbing Hawkeye and flying off.

"What am I chopped liver?" Amora grumbles before spreading her white wings and flying after them. Artemis spread her pure black ones and followed.

"Thor, you got to try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You got the lightening. Light the bastards up." Thor nods and flies off towards the portal.

"Rebel I want you to go and help as many civilians as you can find. Get them to safety." Rebel grins her fangs out.

"Got it." Rebel runs off towards the nearest building.

"Widow. You, me and Red we stay here on the ground. We keep the fighting here." Captain Rogers ordered.

"And Hulk..." the Hulk turns towards the Captain upon hearing its name. The Captain pauses.

"Smash." The Hulk grins at the word and jumps up onto a building, smashing Chitauri.

"Lets kill these sons of bitches." Red says loading her gun. Widow does the same.

"Steve watch your six!"

Captain Rogers whips around and throws his shield, decapitating a Chitauri. He catches his shield and nods his thanks.

Atop the rooftop, Hawkeye fires arrows into the streaming flow of the flying Chitauri , hitting his mark each time. He aims his bow behind him, without looking and releases the arrow, killing a Chitauri flyer on impact. Amora, who is located on a different roof, raises her bow and fires as well. Never missing a shot.

Hawkeye says over the coms to Stark.

Stark orders.

t bank worth a damn. Find a tight corner.I will. Roger that.s , as well as AmoraNice call. What else you got?Well, Thor Amora offers as she raise her bow releasing an arrow.

* Reds POV *

At one point I got separated from Natasha. I shot a Chitauri in the head then looked around. I spotted Natasha being pinned to the hood of a car by a Chitauri who had a scepter thing to her neck. I was about to intervene but I saw she had everything under control.

Natasha wrapped her legs around its waist and plunged her hand into the back of its neck and pulls some wiring out. She grabs its scepter and blasts it, she pushes it away and slides off the hood of the car. I quickly jog over to her, shooting the occasional Chitauri along the way. Natasha quickly turns and nearly blasts me. I hold my hands up and take a step back bumping into Steve who looked startled.

"I come in peace." I said smiling. The corners of her lips curl up a bit as she throws the scepter to the ground. She leans tiredly against the car hood. I sit next to her and place a hand on her shoulder. She glances up at me and places her hand on top of mine reassuringly.

"Captain, none of this is going to mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal." we all look up at the portal and watch helplessly as more Chitauri and leviathans poured through.

"Shit..."

"Our biggest guns couldn't touch it." Steve says, I nod in agreement my face grim.

"Well maybe it's not about guns." Natasha says still looking up at the portal.

"Of course its pocket knives." Steve shoots me a pointed look before turning back to Natasha.

"If you want to get up there you going to need a ride." Steve tells her as she walks to the opposite end of the bridge.

"I could call Amora or Artemis we're still mentally linked." I offered wiping my forehead with the back of my hand.

"I've got a ride. I could use a boost though." Nat says looking up then back at us. I look up as well and see Chitauri flying over head.

"What my wings arent good enough for you?" Red's voice filled the coms.

"Can it Cupid."

"No appreciation whatsoever." Amora muttered before her line went dead.

I look over at Steve and see him with his shield raised. I raise and eyebrow, but then I see Natasha getting ready to run forward.

"And I thought I was crazy." I take a few cautious steps back .

"Are you sure about this?" Steve asks uncertainly shifting the shield in his hands.

"Yeah. It's gonna be fun." Natasha ran forward, jumping off the hood of a car before vaulting off of Steve's shield as he thrusts it into the air. She reaches up and grabs hold of a passing Chitauri.

"I still can't believe she didn't let me fly her up there." Amora's voice says once again through the com line.

I laugh and Steve shakes his head smiling. I start to walk towards him when a blast of energy narrowly misses our heads. I turn around and see a group of Chitauri coming towards us.

"Thats it. When this is over i'm asking for a freaking raise. I seriously do NOT get paid enough for this shit." I mutter loading my guns.

Ready. Aim. Fire.

Black Widow climbs onto the chariot and cuts the turret shooterI Widow says to the black winged woman. Nodding Artemis darts off towards the direction she last saw Iron Man.

Agent Red and the Captain fought the Chitauri surrounding them. Agent Red fires her guns at the Chitauri while the Captain smashes one with his shield. The Captain kicks one aside sending it flying back and away from Agent Red. Red grits her teeth as she pulls out a hidden blade throwing into the neck of a Chitauri.

Iron Man makes his way down to Captain America and The Shifter, who are fighting more Chitauri. Iron Man raises his hands to the Captains shield and fires his repulsers. The energy comes off and Cap uses it as a reflection beam and takes down nearby Chitauri. Then Stark flies off with Artemis at his heels.

After Tony flew off I kept firing, but noticed I was running out of rounds. And fast.

"Shit." I took better care of my aim to make sure not a single was wasted.

A cry sounded behind her. Whipping around Red spotted Captain Rogers being knocked to the ground. A growl escaped her throat as she raised her arm to fire. But the Artemis beat her to it.

Artemis seemed to appear out of the shadows raising an invisible bow. A shadow like arrow appears. She draws her hand back and releases the arrow. It slices through the air and hits a Chitauri in the chest dead center.

Captain Rogers looked up at her surprised. Artemis met his gaze before melting into the shadows and disappearing.

From above them, Hawkeye sends down his remaining arrows. (A/N: Amora can never run out of arrows *Smirks*)He sends one across the street, taking down a Chitauri flyer following Iron Man. Amora lets out an annoyed huff. As she releases another arrow.

"What I would do for some music right now." She muttered. Hawkeye heard her comment over the coms. He pulled out his cell phone and flipped through his music till he found the song he was looking for.

When he did find it he grinned and pressed play.

**"Get out your guns, battles begun,**

**Are you a saint, or a sinner? **

**If loves a fight, than I shall die, **

**With my heart on a trigger. **

**They say before you start a war, **

**You better know what you're fighting for. **

**Well baby, you are all that I adore, **

**If love is what you need, a soldier I will be. **

**I'm an angel with a shotgun, **

**Fighting til' the wars won, **

**I don't care if heaven won't take me back." **

Amora looked over at Hawkeye, eyes widen. He smiled at her devilishly. She smiled and laughed.

"Well technically your an angel with a bow."

Amora smirked and tossed her golden bow in the air. It glowed bright. Then it fell back down into her hands but instead of the bow there was a golden shotgun in her hands. She raised the gun and fired bullets of light at the Chitauri.

"I take that back."

-

Captain America shoves the dead Chitauri off of him and stands up, shield in hand.

"Captain, the bank on 42nd past MADISON, they caught a lot of civilians there." Hawkeye says through the comss.

"I'm on it." the Captain replies. Agent Red walks over to him and they take off.

-

Rebel silently crept through the building searching for survivers. She peered cautiously around a corner quickly ducking her head when a Chitauri passed by. Pulling out a knife she threw it at the back of its head. The knife pierced the Chitauri in the back of its neck and it fell to floor with a thud.

Slowly walking out from behind the wall Rebel grabbed the Chitauri and dragged its body into the shadows out of sight. After hiding the body Rebel continued to make her way deeper into the building.

She came to a hall with three different passages. Unsure which to take Rebel randomly picked the left hall. As she began to step towards it she heard a muffled cry to her right. The ears on her head swiveled to the right to pick up the sound. Again she heard it.

She pulled out her gun and walked down the hall. She slowly turned the knob of the door and peeked inside. Nothing. A frown formed on her face. She pushed the door completely open and searched the room. Finding nothing she went to the next door.

She had searched nearly every room in this hall only one left. Walking silently to the door, balancing on the balls of her feet, she neared the door. Her ears twitched and turned trying to detect any sound.

She smelled something. It was defiantly human, but judging by the strong fear scent in the air whoever was in there was scared. And possibly armed. Sucking in a sharp breath she opened the door. Gun raised.

She was met with four pairs of eyes. A woman stood with a baby in her arms, two young children hugged her legs. A young boy and Girl, twins both about six years old. And lastly was a man obviously the husband standing protectively in front of his wife.

"Who are you?" The man demanded but his voice shook, he was scared. Rebel lowered her gun and stood straight.

"Are you here to rescue us?" the young girl asked. Rebel peered down at the child and smiled softly. She nodded.

"My name is Agent Black and I was sent to come and find any survivors and take them to safety."

"Why should we believe you?" the husband demanded. Rebel studied him. The wife placed a hand on her husbands arm and he looked at her. Her expression pleading.

"Why do you have cat ears?" The young boy asked. Rebel looked down at the child surprised.

"And a tail!" The young girl added.

"I'm a Neko. Half cat, half human." Rebel said her tail brushing against the children's legs.

"Dont touch them." Rebel looked up her eyes narrowed.

"I'm not going to hurt you or them. I'm here to help."

"Prove it." The man challenged. Rebel sighed and pulled out her SHIELD ID.

"My name is Agent Rebelle Black and I've been ordered to take you people to safety. Will you let me or should I leave you unprotected and unarmed?" Rebel asked putting her ID away and crossing her arms.

"Please help us." the woman begged. Rebels eyes once again softened.

"Thats what i'm here for." Rebel smiled.

"Now come on we dont have much time. I have others to look for but I'll get you out of here first."

"Bless you. Bless you." the woman said tears streaming down her face.

"This way. Wait for my signal. And if I tell you to run. Run. Don't come back for me no matter what. Got it?" the man and woman nodded.

"What are you names?"

"I'm Mary and this is my husband James. This is Julie and Jack. And little Anna."

"Nice to meet you."

They retraced Rebels steps through the building. They made it to the lobby when Rebel raised her hand signaling them to stop.

"What is it?" James asked.

"Chitauri." Mary looked at her husband worriedly holding Anna closer to her.

"What are we going to do?"

"You are going to take your family and get the hell out of here."

"What about you?" Mary asked.

"I'm gonna cause a distraction you can get out of here."

"We wont leave without you." Rebel looked at James surprised.

"Don't worry about me. I'm trained for these types of things. Besides cats have nine lives."

Rebel winked at Julie and Jack before darting to a far wall and raing her gun. She fired three shots in the air. The Chitauri in the room looked over to her. Rebel looked over to the family and nodded. As the Chitauri ran towards her. The family ran out the open doors.

"Ten against one isn't fair now is it. But when have I ever played by the rules?" letting out a feral growl. Rebel launched herself at the nearest Chitauri. She changed into a black panther in mid air tackling the Chitauri to the ground. ****

**FORGIVE MEEEEE! I HAVENT UPDATED IN NEARLY THREE WEEKS ! IM SOOOO SORRY! I got lazy and didn't want to type the chapter. I had it written down but school got in the way so I didn't have time. But I will try to update sooner! We are almost to the end of this story just few chapters left! I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! Goodbye for now! ~ Agent Red**


End file.
